Out Of The Darkness Came Her Light
by eReedus
Summary: Bethyl AU set S7 onwards. Daryl has been captured by Negan after the bloodbath in the woods, but has Negan's heart been captured by a certain blonde, that the world, including Daryl thought was dead? Can Beth save Daryl and bring down Negan and The Saviors for good? Can they forgive themselves for the things they've done, and finally grab the happy ending denied them so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I'm trialing this story. It's different. It's Bethyl as usual but set almost present day... S6/S7 of TWD (NOTE: not everything will be exactly as it is in the show)**

 **Thanks for reading, following, reviewing and favoriting... they are all appreciated.**

 **eReedus xxx**

 **Out of The Darkness Came Her Light**

 **Chapter One**

Anna had spent the last two weeks locked away in Negan's private quarters. As one of Negan's three 'wives', it had been her turn to receive his sole attention. Anna knew she got to spend more time with him because she was his favorite, and even though she knew she could wrap him around her little finger if she wanted to, and even though she knew that he would do anything for her, it didn't go anywhere near to compensating her for the fact she had somehow ended up giving her life and freedom to an egotistical psychopath that made her skin crawl.

It didn't stop the feelings of hate and disgust she felt for herself every time she looked at his face and every time he touched her. Not that she had a choice about letting him touch her. Not anymore. She was trapped, a prisoner because of a stupid choice she'd made when she was vulnerable, when she was hurting, scared, and confused. When she'd trusted that there were still good people left in the world.

Anna, just like everyone else in Negan's compound, knew all too well what he did to people that crossed him. The fact he'd told her he loved her wouldn't stop him meting out his crazy vengeance if she tried to leave him. He'd told her over and over that he was never letting her go, that she was his 'best girl', his little 'bulletproof Barbie'. He'd given her that term of endearment on account of the small pink round scar that adorned her otherwise perfectly beautiful face.

When Negan had found her months ago, she was all alone; dirty, injured, hungry, tired and desperate. She was broken after losing her family, after being left for dead by them, after realising she was in love with a man that she would never get to see again. So, Anna had decided to head towards DC in the hope there might be some semblance of a normal community still flourishing in the old capital. A community she could contribute to and build a new life in.

Negan had found her almost collapsed by the roadside about fifty miles out from Virginia and had been taking care of her ever since. He was nice to her; kind, caring, funny and generous. Sweet even, and he always had that killer smile for her. He was ruggedly good looking and kind of charismatic in his own way, too. He was a completely normal guy, the whole package, and she knew he wanted to be with her. She thought perhaps he was someone she could maybe love one day... someone she could share and build that new life with.

He'd given her everything she'd needed to recover and thrive and he'd never asked for anything in return, nothing except her company, being allowed to sit and talk with her. Weeks later, after accepting all of his kindness and hospitality, after recovering and spending time with him and finding herself attracted to him in a way she never imagined she would be, not after she'd lost _him,_ her first love, Anna suddenly felt guilty about lying to Negan about who she was.

Her name wasn't Anna. It was Beth. But Beth Greene had died the moment she'd been left behind by her family. So, when Negan and the saviors found her she gave them a different name. She was choosing a new identity to go with a new life... and that name was Anna Dixon.

She couldn't remember too much about the first time she'd slept with Negan, probably because she had drunk way too much wine. She did remember how gentle he'd been with her though; loving and attentive... and he'd said such nice things to her. She really thought he was a good guy, someone she could settle with. After all, the man she really wanted, the man she loved, was long gone... wherever he was now, she knew she'd never see Daryl Dixon ever again. That was why she'd taken his name. He'd saved her and given her a chance at life and she never wanted to forget him, or how much he'd meant to her. She could live with forgetting the rest of her old life, but not him. Never him.

Looking back Anna knew she shouldn't have encouraged Negan, he wasn't what she wanted, not really. She was attracted to him, sure, but mostly she'd felt obliged to give him what he wanted. She knew she owed him, but she also wanted to feel wanted and to no longer feel alone. It wasn't like he'd forced her into it. Anna needed and wanted to repay her debt somehow, and Negan had made it clear to her he'd wanted her that way since he first saw her. She'd naively thought that she could sleep with him once and then go on as normal. Assimilate into the group and find a useful position... see how things progressed.

Anna quickly started to realise that that wasn't going to happen, there was no normal where that man was concerned. Negan owned her now. What she'd done with him out of a misplaced sense of gratitude, alcohol burning hot in her veins, had unknowingly consummated their 'marriage'.

Now she was his, and Anna was about to learn that everything she thought she knew about this man was nothing but a lie. She was about to be introduced to the real Negan. The man that talked lovingly to a murdering baseball bat he'd named Lucille, had a penchant for collecting wives like they were dolls, and had just as many personalities... all of them sadistic, except for the one he kept for her when they were alone. The man was an animal, a tyrant, a dictator... and it was only after seeing life going on inside the compound; the slavery, the bullying, the torture... that she fully understood what she'd done. She'd given herself willingly to a lunatic... a wolf in sheep's clothing. Her life was over now, there was no hope of escape.

Right now though, Anna was just relieved she would get a few weeks respite from his insatiable attentions. When she wasn't required in Negan's quarters she had her own rooms, they were beautiful rooms and she was given anything and everything he had in his power to give her… which she'd learned was pretty much the entire world, but they were a prison. Anna wasn't allowed to work or leave the compound on supply runs, and she was barely allowed to socialize with the other Saviors. Anna had learned first-hand that Negan was an insanely jealous man and had already witnessed a man receive a branding because he'd gotten too friendly with Sarah, one of Negan's other two wives.

Despite his rules, Anna would still sometimes creep out to visit the prison cells. To take food and clothes to the inmates. The guard there, Samuel, was a huge brute of a man, but he was also simple minded and on the whole harmless, Anna only had to flash her smile to get him to let her in. Of course, Negan had gone bat shit crazy when he'd first found out about her little escapade, hell bent on punishing Samuel. But Anna had convinced him it wasn't Samuel's fault. She'd made him do it and she should be the one to be punished. Negan didn't punish her though, and she even succeeded in persuading him to allow her to continue to visit the cells a couple of times a week, the weeks she wasn't with him anyhow.

Anna knew more about Negan than she'd first realized. She might have been stupid and naïve and trusting to fall for him in the first place but she had since learned how to handle him. Basic psychology really. She just needed to feed his ego, tell him he was a strong and respected leader, but he needed to be seen as compassionate and generous towards those less fortunate, too, like all great world leaders of the past had been. That he should allow the poor wretches in the cells minimal privileges each week and show his importance by granting them mercy. Negan took the bait like she knew he would and so Anna got her way. She finally had an outlet, a way out of her rooms, even if it was only briefly and only twice a week.

This last week while she'd been holed up in Negan's rooms, she'd heard rumours from the staff that there was going to be a huge confrontation with a nearby community, that the group had killed almost fifty of Negan's men and they needed a lesson they wouldn't soon forget. Anna felt sick to her stomach knowing she was even associated with such a cruel sadistic man, let alone that she let him touch her.

A few days later Negan mentioned it to her himself, kissing and touching her as he pushed her against the wall of his bedroom, lifting her dress and sliding himself into her from behind, over and over, hitting that place deep inside her and rubbing her clit until she couldn't help but climax. She hated her body for responding to him like that, but whatever else he was, he was also an exceptionally skilled lover.

He whispered he loved her as he pulled himself out of her body and spilled himself onto the pale cheeks of her ass. That at least was a blessing, she knew she wouldn't end up pregnant by the monster, Negan was always careful that way, he told her from day one that under no circumstances did he want kids.

Negan told her he wouldn't be back until morning, that he was sorry he couldn't stay with her tonight but he really needed to sort this particular situation out himself. His voice turned menacing as he told her these people were going to regret crossing him and it was _not cool_ that they were taking him away from his favorite girl.

Anna had tossed and turned all night, unable to stop imagining the horrors that her 'husband' was inflicting on some poor soul. She did fall asleep eventually, only to be woken hours later as he'd crashed into their room, almost fucking her through the mattress he was so pumped with adrenaline and excitement. He was crazy, mad, smug, and full of his self-importance once more. Apparently, he'd bludgeoned to death two men with Lucille, broken the other pitiful bastards, before bringing one 'scrappy little fucker' back as a prisoner. All after a long draining night in the cold and dark, dealing with insubordinate little shits not wanting to tow the line. Only tow it now they most certainly would he told her through a groan as he pulled himself out of her body, his cum splashing over the pale flesh of her stomach, before he fell to lay beside her as a shit eating grin erupted over his face and he pulled her close. Beth wanted to scream and run, to escape the airless glass cage she was now living in… but instead wrapped her arm over his waist and laid her head on his chest, just like she knew he wanted her to.

Negan would sometimes let plans or thoughts slip past his lips when they were together, but mostly Anna had to garner what she could in way of information through loose lipped staff. She'd quickly learned that no one in the compound wanted to risk paying her too much attention, or talk to her for too long, for fear of what Negan might do to them for interfering with his favorite girl.

It was frustrating and lonely. To be in such a huge flourishing community but have no one to talk to or spend time with. She knew there were children out there, women she might have gotten along with, but they treated her like she was a leper. Negan always shushed her when she told him how unhappy she was, flashing her that beautiful killer smile that had once made her belly flutter with hope, but now only made her stomach heave with disgust. He told her she could come to him anytime she wanted to talk or wanted company. He would kick out any of his other wives for her because she was his best girl and always would be. A few days later he visited her, presenting her with a little black kitten, telling her there was nothing she couldn't have in this world, nothing he wouldn't do to make her happy.

Except the one thing Anna really wanted was the one thing he'd never give her. Freedom. She yearned for the days she'd spent with Daryl. She missed him so bad, she wanted to go back and finish that conversation they'd started at the kitchen table. Maybe her life would be different if they had, if Daryl hadn't answered the door. If she hadn't been taken, or shot, or abandoned. Anna didn't blame him for what happened in Atlanta. She knew he must've been the one to search for her, to find her, and she knew he wouldn't have left her if he'd had a choice. That's what hurt most, that something bad must've happened to him and she would never know if he was alive or dead. Maybe if they'd just gotten more time together... her old life was gone now though. Just like Beth Greene. Anna was all alone, she'd gotten herself into this sorrowful situation and knew she would somehow have to deal with it on her own.

Whether she was Beth or Anna, it didn't matter anymore. This is what her life had come to; saved from the clutches of death so she could live in virtual solitary confinement for two weeks a month, before spending the next two weeks pretending she was in love with the deranged man she was fucking, despite the fact she was both repulsed by, and petrified of him. She despised him even more than she despised herself. And that was a lot.

* * *

Daryl thought he'd been incarcerated in this freezing dark cell for at least three days now, truthfully though his body and senses were so fucked up that he could have been here a goddamn year for all he knew. It felt like a year. It felt like a lifetime. He was in utter hell. He hadn't even believed in hell before now, but he knew that was where he was. He half expected to see his father or Merle any moment, taking punishment for their sins like he was taking punishment for his.

The song playing incessantly over and over was intolerable. To begin with he felt frustrated and powerless, he couldn't settle, then he couldn't even think straight through the cacophony of noise pounding away in his head. His thoughts were of anger, revenge, hatred and regret, but after days of being kept naked without rest or sleep or food he'd become so tired, so confused, that his mind wandered to the deep dark forgotten places of his psyche in search of any respite or any hiding place it could find from the horror whirling in his head.

His mind would replay the past, things he'd buried deep because they were too painful to remember. That's when his tears started to fall and his thoughts flooded with images of _her._ Visions of his beautiful blonde angel would come to him, and her faith and hope would fill the room around him with a blinding warming light. The voice and face of his girl would appear as he relivedtheir brief time together over and over; that night at that moonshine shack when she'd told him he'd miss her when she was gone, when she told him he'd be the last man standing, how he'd taught her to track, carrying her to the safety of that house when she was injured, how he'd listened to her sing, how she'd slid her tiny fingers through his and he'd realised that was where they belonged, that was where he belonged... with her.

As the music and beatings continued, her light stayed with him, but his thoughts turned dark; the unfinished conversation at that table and all the things he should have done and said, the heartbreak of carrying the bloodied and dead body of his girl in his arms, his regret and despair at losing her before he'd really even known her.

The last months he'd tried to let it go, tried to make a new start without her, but what would never leave him however hard he tried, was the vision of her smile and those huge blue eyes. Every time he closed his eyes, every time he slept they were there, haunting him. He could see them just as clearly now, even as his head spun and ached and nausea took hold of him. They were as clear as if she was right next to him. Knowing Beth was with him was the only thing to give him any peace or any break from the constant torture; from the guilt and the pain and the suffering he was going through. Suffering he knew he deserved.

Those images only lasted briefly though, then the music would be cranked up and he would be beaten and humiliated again, the physical pain morphing with the even greater mental pain of knowing he was to blame for Glenn's death, for Maggie losing her husband and for their baby never knowing its dad. He couldn't think on Beth while those images were in his head, he'd let her down and he was ashamed. He couldn't keep her safe and then he'd destroyed the rest of their family.

Daryl wondered how much longer he could go on, how much more he could take. He knew he'd only lasted this long because he was a stubborn son of a bitch, because he needed to get back to his family to seek forgiveness, to protect them, fight with them, to make amends to Beth and Glenn and Maggie and all the people he'd let down. And to take vengeance against that spineless piece of shit, Dwight, take back his vest and bike and put a bolt through the bastard's eye just like he'd done to Denise. One more he couldn't save.

He couldn't give in to this cycle of abuse, he wouldn't be broken, he wouldn't do Negan's bidding. He was no stranger to beatings, to abuse, he'd endured it his whole life, he just had to stay focused and believe the torture would end and he would get out. He needed to stay strong, stay who he was for _her_ sake _,_ to make his girl proud. Because although he would never be able to tell her, it was _her_ that had turned his world upside down and changed his mind about everything.

* * *

Anna had gathered together a box of food, clothing and medical supplies and was already crossing the compound to the prison. She didn't fail to notice how everyone she passed either averted their eyes to avoid speaking, or barely nodded their acknowledgment of her.

As she approached the prison, the place Samuel should have been guarding, she could see two big burly looking men equipped with semi-automatic weapons pacing back and forth in front of its entrance. Who on earth did they think they were guarding? The compound was already locked down like Fort Knox and she knew most of the men inside these cells didn't have enough energy to even stand, much less escape.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Anna. I have..." Anna was cut off by the tall one with the moustache before she could finish explaining. Anna couldn't help randomly thinking that he would have made a great 1980's Tom Selleck tribute act.

"You have two hours, Miss. If you can stand two hours in there. It ain't too fragrant. Negan put us on watch. There's anything you need, you run into trouble, you call for us," he explained, proudly tapping his fingers against the weapon in his arms to reiterate the fact they were there to protect her.

Anna nodded her understanding and lowered her head, scurrying past them and heading straight down the steps for the kitchen. As soon as she entered the building the incessant sound of music hit her like a freight train. She ignored it for a moment, she needed a cold glass of water to calm herself, to quell the anger rising inside her. How could he? Have her watched and babysat like she was a child? Anna might have guessed Negan wouldn't let her do anything alone though... not even tend helpless caged and broken men for a couple of hours. What did he think would happen? She'd let them out and have a goddamn tea party with them? Or that she'd whore herself out to them, like she had done with him?

Anna was too busy trying to sort through her anger, balance the box onto the stool nearest her while ignoring the base pounding in her head to realize someone was already in the kitchen. When she finally looked up and saw a scrawny looking blonde guy sitting in the corner eating a fried egg sandwich she almost screamed out she jumped so high, her heart now banging in her ears along with the base of the song.

"Who are you? Where's Samuel?" Anna shouted over the din still filling the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of The Darkness Came Her Light**

 **Chapter 2**

The badly scarred guy got up from his seat and turned off the music so she could hear him.

"So, you're the famous Anna? Negan's new favorite pet? I guess you know my wife, Sherry? Negan's other wife? She's whoring herself out just like you, too," he snarled meanly as he crammed another mouthful of food into his mouth and glowered at her through steely eyes.

"You don't know anythin' about me," Anna shouted in retaliation. "I'm not a whoring myself to no-one and ya better watch your mouth when you're talkin' to me. Looks like Negan's already marked ya once for disobedience, it'd be a shame if he had to mark the other side of your face, too," she threatened as forcefully as she could, her heart still banging in her chest in both anger and fear. "I asked you where Samuel is. And why was that awful music so loud? Ya hard of hearin' or somethin'?" she asked sarcastically, but more softly.

"Samuel ain't here. That music's punishment for the new guy. Negan's pissed he ain't broke yet. He will though. We all do. I did, you did. He will, too. Soon if he knows what's good for him," Dwight told her as he swallowed his last bite of food and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, eyeing her up and down. He decided to reign in his attitude just in case the bitch really did have as much influence with Negan as everyone said she did.

"I don't understand how music is punishment? What did this man do?" Anna asked innocently, her eyes wide as she gazed at the man quizzically.

Dwight lowered his gaze and fidgeted with his lighter, twirling it between his fingers. "He didn't do nothin' 'cept help his friends, but that ain't never stopped Negan from breakin' a man before." Dwight couldn't help but think of him and his wife, looking up at Anna for a second, he wondered if she'd really had any more choice about being with Negan than Sherry had. No-one really had a choice where Negan was concerned, and he knew that. That thought only softening his attitude towards the blonde

"Dwight. My name. Just in case you wanna go runnin' back to Negan and maybe get me the matchin' set," he added in a softer tone, somewhat sarcastically, but more as an apology as he let a flicker of a smile tug at his lips.

Anna looked him over, sitting there at the table like a shell of the man he used to be. Not that she'd ever met him before, but under what she knew was a protective bravado he seemed broken, empty, lost, sad. And she didn't know what the story was with Sherry, but she knew Negan abhorred rape so it was unlikely he'd taken her against her will. Maybe she'd chosen Negan and that was why Dwight was so angry and bitter. Anna let her anger go for now, feeling nothing but pity for the guy. For his situation.

"I would never do that. I didn't mean to threaten you. You just… what you said hurt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry he did that to you, too," Anna told him truthfully as she gestured to his face and smiled sweetly. "Can we start again? I'm not usually such a bitch," she explained.

Dwight nodded his head at her, peering out from behind his straggly hair. "You best take that stuff through. You might wanna give the new one a miss. He ain't doin' too good. Negan don't like to just beat the shit out of 'em. That music? It's sleep deprivation. Been four days but the stubborn fucker still won't kneel," he told her, standing up and turning to put his empty plate on the counter. He picked up his vest from the bench, pulling it over one arm, then the other, shrugging it up over his shoulders as he reached up to rummage in the cupboard above his head.

"Here's the keys. I'll be right outside with my smokes. If you need me just shout." Dwight held up the keys and made a point of placing them on the counter next to him.

All Anna had heard was white noise, her legs bucking from under her as she grabbed onto the table edge to stop herself from falling. Her head was spinning and her vision a blurry mess as her eyes became transfixed on the mans back, her heart crashing around in her chest, bile rising into her throat until she couldn't even breathe.

The only thing she could see through her hazy vision were wings. Angel wings. Daryl's angel wings. Dwight was wearing Daryl's vest. He'd just put on Daryl's vest like it was his own. No, no, no she screamed to herself. Daryl was five hundred miles away in Georgia. It couldn't be his. She must be mistaken.

But it was his. And she knew it was. She would have known his vest anywhere.

"Anna, you okay? Did you hear me?" Dwight asked as he grabbed hold of Anna's forearm and guided her down onto the nearest stool. "Anna?" he shouted again, but Anna was unresponsive, her mind so clouded she couldn't snap out of her trance, even though she knew she needed to. She couldn't let him know she recognized it. "Shit, what the fuck. He's gonna fuckin' kill me," Dwight muttered to himself in a panic as he fetched Anna a glass of water and crouched down beside her. "Here, drink this."

Anna felt his arm around her, his fingers pushing the glass into her hand, the shock of the cool surface finally pulling her from her trance. She looked up at him, her eyes running over the front of his vest, Daryl's vest, as she took a tiny sip and tried not to scream at him, as she tried not to knock him to the ground and demand to know where he got it, pounding her fists into his face like a mad woman.

"Thanks. I… I… felt faint is all. Shouldn't have skipped breakfast. Don't fetch Negan. Please. I want to do this and he'll make me go back to my rooms," she pleaded, her eyes meeting his and finding genuine concern there.

"I won't. You should see the doc though. These guys'll still be here tomorrow if ya wanna leave," he asked as he quickly removed his arm from around her and stood up.

"No, I'm good. Honestly. Heat and lack of food, a bad combination. I'm fine now. Really. Thanks for the water," she told him brightly, doing her best to hide the way her legs were shaking under the table and putting every bit of effort she could into convincing him she was okay, taking another sip of the water.

"I'm not supposed to turn off the music, but I can give you an hour, maybe two," he offered. "If you don't tell Negan."

"Thanks." Anna watched closely as he walked across the room and took down his crossbow from the top of the kitchen unit and swung it over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in horror as she suddenly felt violently sick once more, her whole body now vibrating as she struggled to catch her breath.

He had Daryl's crossbow, too. His Stryker. The bow he'd taught her to shoot with, the bow that had saved the life of virtually every one of their family at some point.

Anna swallowed down a cry, stifling back a sob as her chest imploded and her mind screamed out in pain, her exterior remaining poised and emotionless as Dwight acknowledged her with a quick nod before leaving the room. She sat there holding her breath, listening to his footsteps ascending the stairs, two at a time, until she knew she was all alone. Then she exhaled and let her body collapse onto the table, letting a long almost silent whimper of sadness pour from her lungs as she squeezed her eyes closed.

Daryl was dead. There was no other reason another man would have his weapon, his clothes. As her mind tried to work through every conceivable explanation, an overwhelming wave of grief washed over her. She knew she'd never see Daryl again, and she'd accepted that, she'd even accepted the possibility he might not have made it. But she preferred to imagine him out there somewhere, safe and happy with their family. It might have been a naïve fantasy to cling to but it made her happy imagining he was out there living for the both of them, that he was still standing.

Now though, she would have to live with the knowledge he was dead. Her man was dead and she had to witness Dwight walking around in his things, right next to her, as it filled her with both rage and sadness. It was just too much to bear. She needed to know what had happened. She needed closure.

As she wiped away the tears that had dripped down her cheeks, she vowed to find out what she could from both Negan and Dwight. But first she needed to concentrate on the men here, the men that needed her help now. It was the only job she had these days so she was going to do it, and do it well. So, she picked up the keys and the box she'd brought with her and slowly wandered along the dark, eerily quiet corridor until she came to the cell doors.

She put the box down outside the first one and slid the key into the lock, slowly pulling open the creaky door as a dirty, foul smell rushed out and made her instantly gag. The small cell was pitch black, but as her eyes started to adjust to staring into the darkness she found a figure lying in the corner, a filthy, naked, blood covered figure curled up into the foetal position.

She stood there for a moment, a rage rising within her as she studied the heart-breaking sight in front of her, finally understanding that Negan wasn't just an egotistical, mean and violent bully, he was actually completely insane. And evil. Whatever this man had done, whatever his so-called crime was, he was a fucking human being. She had the brief thought of running away, of leaving, of welcoming death when she was inevitably caught. She didn't know if she could go back to him, not now, to have him near her, inside her, treating her like she was queen to his king, when this is what he'd come from; torturing people, terrorizing them, dehumanizing them in the worst way.

She felt sick, shaking violently and breathing heavily as an uncontrollable panic took the place of her anger as she knew she had to go back to him. She knew he would never kill her, he would just lock her away and prolong her suffering. She was a prisoner, a prisoner of her own doing, and her daddy would have said she'd made her bed so she needed to lie in it. Which would've been fine if she didn't have to lie in it with _that_ man. That sick, twisted monster.

"You okay, Miss?" boomed a deep male voice, startling Anna from her thoughts and nearly stopping her heart.

The blonde swung her head around and glared at the man, the Tom Selleck look alike from earlier. "Why wouldn't I be? I've been here before, and I don't need chaperonin'. If I need ya, which I won't, I'll fetch ya," Beth told him sharply, sucking in a deep breath to calm herself. "Who are you? What's your name?" she asked him.

"Simon, Miss. Negan's right hand man. At your service," he replied, grinning menacingly and flashing his teeth in a huge cheesy grin. Anna merely nodded her acknowledgement as her eyes took in everything about him; his swagger, his confidence, his fake helpfulness. She knew he hated her for her closeness to Negan, just like all the others did, she knew he would take great pleasure in seeing her fall from Negan's favor, and was probably plotting her downfall right now.

"Hey, asshole. You even think about touchin' the nice lady here and Negan'll take yer hands, then yer dick, however fuckin' small and pathetic it is," he shouted, the peel of his unnerving laughter echoing down the corridor as he turned and marched back to where he'd come from, his fingers tapping his gun once more as he started to whistle.

While his back was towards her, Anna flicked him the bird and mumbled under her breath "screw you, Selleck, looks like Negan took your pathetic dick already", a smile tugging at her lips as she remembered the time her and Daryl had flicked the moonshine shack the bird, remembering how the heat from the flames warmed her face, remembering the excitement they felt for starting over… together.

When his footsteps had disappeared, Anna brought herself out of her daydream and focused her attention back on the man, who was now shivering and shaking and had tightened his grip around himself.

Anna crept into the darkness of the room and kneeled onto the cold concrete floor behind him, ignoring the stomach churning smell and the ice-cold chill in the air and reaching out to delicately place her hand on the back of his shoulder. The man jerked away from her and whimpered like an injured animal, curling up tighter, if that was even possible. "Sshhh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I wanna help."

He didn't answer, but then she hadn't expected him to, he didn't even seem to realize she was there, not really, and even if he had heard her, he probably thought she was there as Negan's next perverted method of torture. He probably thought everyone in this hell-hole was as bad as Negan. And honestly, from what she'd seen the few times she'd been allowed out, they were. The whole fucking rotten lot of them.

Daryl wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or hallucinating, or even if he was still alive, because he thought he heard _her_ voice speaking to him as soft warm feathers brushed delicately across his skin. His eyes were open, staring into nothing as everything around him became bathed in a fresh swathe of light, and a peaceful calmness. It was deathly quiet now, too, which even in his confused state he knew couldn't be right. Beth couldn't be here, and there were no feathers, or light, or calm peacefulness to be found in this place. He must've been asleep, he must've finally fallen asleep and be dreaming again. He knew Beth was gone, he'd lost her a long time ago and all he was left with now were heavy hard blows from sticks and fists, an unending darkness, a cacophony of noise, coldness, tiredness and confusion, and even though it was what he deserved, he just wanted it to stop. Beth was nothing more than a tormenting figment from the depths of his mind, a vision to torture him worse than anything Negan could ever do to him.

As Anna's eyes adjusted completely to the darkness, they began to roam the man's body, noticing the cuts and bruises she would need to tend to. But then they noticed something else, too. Something that made her gasp and fall backwards onto her ass with a thud, her heart physically stopping for a brief second as her hand tentatively reached out to trace the outline of a familiar demon tattoo, the raised lines of familiar scars.

Anna's eyes began to glaze over with tears as she sat motionless on the ground, her mind racing with so many questions and so much hope and fear and happiness and horror that it all became an unbearable din in her head; a confused, loud, jumble of every single emotion she'd kept tamped down for so long.

"Daryl?" she whimpered softly, crawling back onto her knees and leaning over his lifeless form, gently scraping his hair from his face as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She couldn't look. She didn't want it to be Daryl. She didn't want this broken pathetic body in front of her to be Daryl Dixon's, because she couldn't bear to think of him being down here all alone and in pain. But she so badly wanted it to be him that she knew she also couldn't bear it if it wasn't. She was torn, but she was selfish and she was weak, and her fear that it wasn't her Daryl, outweighed her fear that it was.

Anna opened her eyelids and found Daryl staring up at her from over his shoulder with huge fearful dark eyes, or maybe he was staring through her. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost, or as if he was still asleep.

"Daryl, it's me. Say somethin' please," she whispered, quickly checking behind her for any eyes and ears that shouldn't have been there.

Daryl stared at her for a while longer, before slowly sitting himself up and rubbing at his eyes as if in a trance. "No, no, no, no. Fuck off. Leave me alone," he mumbled loudly, pulling his knees up under his chin and rocking back and forth. "Yer dead, ya ain't real. Go away. I wanna sleep, I don't wanna see ya no more. Just leave me the fuck alone," he growled, tears running through the dirt and dried blood that covered his face as Anna sat there, tears streaming down her own face as she sucked back a horrified sob.

Anna grabbed hold of his biceps and stopped his rocking, her hands then cradling his face as she lifted it level with hers. "Look at me, Daryl. It's me, Beth. I am real. I didn't die. And I'm not gonna leave you alone. Not again." Anna got no response as Daryl was almost catatonic now, she wasn't even sure if he maybe was still asleep. So, she changed tack.

"You can't touch what isn't there, right?" she asked him as she carefully unfurled his arms from around his legs and placed his hands either side of her face and held them there. "I'm here, right in front of you. Can you feel that, it's me. Please, Daryl. Tell me you understand," she sobbed. "You can't touch a ghost or a hallucination, and the dead don't talk. Please. I'm gonna help you, but you need to wake up. You need to help me, too."

Daryl moved his fingers, rubbing them into her cheeks as he seemed to hear her, his eyes suddenly shining with a tiny flicker of hope. "Beth. I don't… are ya real? You died. I saw you die. How are ya here?" he asked, his hands now moving along down her body, squeezing her shoulders, her arms for reassurance, his hands curling around hers and holding them tight. "How did you find me? What… did Negan take ya, too? Has he hurt ya?" Daryl asked, suddenly invigorated with a determination and strength she recognized from before, as his eyes flicked up and down her body and around her face fearfully.

"No. It's a really long story, but I'm okay. I promise. I'm gonna help you, Daryl. But… you can't ever call me Beth or ever tell anyone how we know each other. Ever. My name's Anna now. You understand? It's important, Daryl. I'm Anna and if you ever call me Beth it won't just be you he beats seven shades of shit out of. Tell me you understand," she demanded softly, gently pulling her hands from his and combing his hair from his face, rubbing her thumb across his cheek and gazing deep into his eyes. "God, look what they've done to you," she whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rested her forehead against his and took in a deep shaky breath.

Daryl didn't understand any of what was happening, but whatever heavenly parallel universe he was experiencing right now, he did understand it was real. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a hallucination, and he wasn't crazy. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and pulled her tear stained face into his shoulder, allowing himself to go with it for once. He'd always trusted Beth implicitly, and whatever fucked up shit was going on, now was no different.

He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell as tears ran freely down his cheeks, dripping into her hair. She smelled different to what he remembered, but it was somehow still inherently her, still the sweet girl he'd fallen for all that long time ago, and that thought alone soothed every one of his wounds and gave him a renewed sense of hope, it gave him the courage to face whatever came next.

"Anna. I got it," he confirmed quietly, stroking his dirty fingers through her beautiful long soft hair as he sucked back a sob "I missed you so bad when ya were gone… Beth Greene," he told her, breathlessly whispering the last two words into her neck, knowing even she wouldn't have heard them, let alone anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of The Darkness Came Her Light**

 **Chapter 3**

They clung to each other like that for the longest time, Anna listening to him breathing and enjoying the feel of his heart thudding against hers, realizing he was sound asleep for probably the first time in days. Anna wished she could've held him like this forever, she wished she could have allowed his mind to sleep and his body to mend, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't have long and they had to figure out a way of escaping this place. Or at least getting him out of these godforsaken cells. Her mind had already been working on that part though. She'd maybe thought of a story that would work…

Anna eventually let go of the archer, gently bringing Daryl out of his slumber as she wiped dry both his face and her own of the tears that they'd let fall. She let out a tiny relief-filled hiccup as her body slowed its shuddering and shaking, feeling an invigorating wave of happiness and hope flowing through her soul in place of the despair and sadness that had taken up residence there the day Beth Greene had died.

She watched Daryl watching her through sleepy eyes as he huddled back into the wall, his expression telling her he wasn't completely convinced she was there at all.

He slowly reached forward and brushed his thumb back and forth across the softness of her cheek. "Ya look good. I guess someone's been takin' care a' ya?" he asked with regret, his voice tinged with sadness as he wished so badly it was him that was looking after her, keeping her safe.

Beth widened her big blue eyes and gave him a sheepish smile, before dipping her head in shame and gently pulling away from him as she got to her feet.

"I'm gonna fetch you some clothes and everythin' I need to clean you up," she sang brightly, avoiding the conversation that she knew she was going to have to have with him at some point. Some point soon.

"I'll be just outside the door. Promise I'll be back in a second." Anna grinned at him properly now and squeezed her fingers around his briefly in reassurance.

Anna returned in less than a second with the whole box of supplies. She undid a bottle of water and held it to his mouth, watching as it spilled down his chin as he tried to devour the whole thing, wincing in pain because his lips were so bloodied and cracked from both dehydration and injury. "No more," she told him as she peeled the bottle from his lips. "You hafta go slow when you haven't drunk for a while. Else it'll make you sick." Daryl nodded, licking around his lips and wiping his hand across his mouth as he settled back to chew at the inside of his cheek, flicking his hair from his eyes.

They sat staring at each other in silence, but there was only a moment's hesitation before he reached out and slid his hand around the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and stroking them experimentally over the smooth skin of her nape. He'd wanted to touch her for so long, to know what it felt like to have her soft warm skin under his. He didn't want to waste one more minute, he wanted to do what he should've done a long time ago.

Anna didn't respond to the beautiful chill racing down her spine, or to the exquisite sensations overwhelming her every sense as his rough cool skin touched hers. She held back from moaning out in pleasure, from crashing her mouth into his like she so desperately wanted to. She concentrated instead on tipping the water bottle up and dampening a cloth, gently wiping it around his face and neck and chest to clear away enough dirt and blood so she could see the extent of his injuries.

As Anna felt his hunger filled gaze setting her skin ablaze, as she enjoyed the touch of his fingers rubbing her skin, she remembered that her time with him was almost over, and that if they didn't work something out, this might be the only moment she ever got with him. But this moment right now, this beautiful moment she'd given up hope of ever getting to share with him, was so perfect and felt so good, she couldn't bear to ruin it by confessing what she'd become since she'd lost him. She didn't want to see the hurt and disgust and disappointment that she knew she would find when she looked into his beautiful eyes.

Just one more moment she told herself as she let Daryl continue to touch her, focusing on cleaning and patching her man to quell the desire she felt rising from her center, the desire that was making her pulse race and her stomach somersault.

"Anna?" Daryl whispered, the name sounding foreign and wrong as it filled his mouth. His girl was Beth, she would always be Beth to him, but if she said he couldn't use that name anymore then he believed her, he trusted it was for a good reason.

"Hmmmhmmm," she murmured in response, glancing up at him from the wound on his arm she was cleaning. His face looked ready to crumble at any moment, and his eyes were filled with so much sadness it broke her heart all over again. "What is it? Tell me," she begged, her voice small as her eyes filled with tears once more.

"I don't think I'm gettin' outta here, not alive, and I swore the day I lost ya, that if I ever saw ya again I'd tell ya somethin'. Somethin' I shoulda told ya back when we were alone. And…" Daryl stopped, sucking in a breath and sniffing back a sob as his lip trembled and his sad eyes welled with more tears. The way she was staring at him with the same beautiful big blue eyes that had burned into him that night at the kitchen table, the ones that had haunted his dreams for so long, was just too much. The innocence and love that had been etched into her face that night were still there, too, and all he wanted to do was grab hold of her and run away to a place where no one would ever find them or hurt them.

But Daryl knew that chance at happiness had passed him by. It seemed like a thousand lifetimes had passed since they were together at that table, and all he was left with now was this one moment in time, sitting with her here, battered and bruised and naked, and finally opening himself up in ways he'd never in his life before opened up to anyone.

"Shit… this is so fucked up, 'cause I don't even know how ya bein' here is possible. I don't know how yer still alive, how ya survived and made it here, how ya found me." Daryl sucked back a shuddering sob and shook his hair from his eyes. "I've loved ya for as long as I can remember, but I let them take ya... and I couldn't tell ya that it was you that changed my mind about everythin'. I couldn't tell ya that I wanted to spend the rest a' my life with ya."

Anna dropped everything she was holding and slid her hands either side of his face. "God, I love you, too. I wanna be with you, Daryl, it's always been you, and I promise I _am_ gonna get you out of here, whatever it takes. No-one's gonna hurt you again. Then I'm gonna get us both out of this place for good. We can start over, like we were gonna before… before we lost each other. I swear I'm never leavin' your side again," she promised him, her voice shaky and quiet as she sniffed back tears, a huge wide smile lighting up her whole face as her heart thumped in her chest.

Anna couldn't restrain herself this time, not now she knew he loved her too. Her eyes darted across his face as she gently stroked his hair behind his ear, gradually leaning in closer and closer until her mouth was pressing into his as softly as she could manage. Daryl moaned out, pressing his fingers deeper into the flesh of her neck as he closed his eyes. Anna massaged her lips over his, planting chaste feather light kisses up over his face, tasting the salty tears that had started to run down his cheeks once more.

"Please don't. It's gonna be okay. Now I've found you, I'm not losin' you again," she murmured softly into the flesh under his ear before gazing into his eyes and letting him see she meant every word as she dried his cheeks.

Daryl took a deep breath to steady himself. "He ain't gonna let me out. Not unless I give him what he wants, and I ain't gonna. I won't. I can't." Daryl's mind drifted to Glenn, to Maggie, to that night when he'd felt so powerless, then to the guilt he would always feel for acting so recklessly. He didn't know how he was ever going to tell her, how he could ever make it up to her, or if he even deserved her forgiveness.

Daryl tried to push those thoughts aside as he studied his girl, as he felt her soft fingers brushing his cheeks. He wanted to ask her so many things… why her name was Anna now, how she'd come to be in Virginia, how she'd survived a bullet to the head, what had happened to her after she was taken, where she'd been, who she'd been with, what she'd been doing… but the question weighing most painfully on his soul was why was she here, in his cell, taking care of him… why Negan would let her. He was sure he wouldn't like the answer, he was sure it would probably break his heart all over again.

"You won't have to give him anythin'. He will let you out. Then… soon… when the time is right, we can leave this place. We can finally be together, baby," she told him, her voice filled with love and a steely determination.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her cheek against his bare chest, doing her best to hide the fear she had that he would reject her, that he would hate her for sleeping with the enemy.

Daryl's heart missed a beat at hearing that last word. 'Baby'. Directed at him it sounded out of place and wrong. But coming from her lips it somehow soothed his broken mind and tortured body.

Daryl pulled her close and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Us stayin' together is all that matters. We all done stuff we wanna forget, that we ain't proud of. But there ain't no right or wrong no more. Just survivin'." Daryl wanted to make it easier for her. Whatever she was going to tell him, however much it might hurt him, he wanted her to know he wouldn't judge her, or hate her. And he hoped she wouldn't judge or hate him when the time came he had to explain why her sister was now a widow.

Anna sat back up, smiling at him as she set to bathing his wounds, applying antiseptic and dressings and steri-strips to the two biggest gashes, the one on his abdomen and the one on his left arm. When she'd done all she could, Daryl falling in and out of sleep as his head fell to rest on the wall, she grabbed the shirt she'd brought with her and gently manoeuvred his arms into it one by one, buttoning it together as best she could.

Daryl had fought to keep his eyes open but his body was completely shattered, physically and mentally, Anna's delicate touch quickly sending him into a deep sleep.

As Anna let Daryl sleep for a few moments longer, she wandered back out into the corridor, walking all the way back up to the kitchen to double check neither Dwight nor Selleck and his partner were hanging around or spying on her. The coast was clear though, everything empty and quiet. While she was there she rummaged through the refrigerator to find Daryl something to eat. There wasn't a great deal to choose from, but the strawberries looked good, so she grabbed a bowl full before heading back to his cell.

"Hey, baby, you gotta wake up now," Anna whispered against Daryl's ear as she cupped his face, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Daryl's eyes slowly opened as he groaned and lifted his head from the wall, his lips curling into a big wide smile as they saw his girl sat there looking even more beautiful than she ever had in any of his dreams. But she wasn't a dream anymore, she was right here, she loved him, she wanted him, and his goddamn heart was so happy he thought it might burst.

"I brought you food." Anna picked up a strawberry and carefully pushed it between his cracked lips, grinning back at him as he bit down into it. Anna settled herself next to him, resting her back and head against the wall as she pulled her knees under her chin, mimicking her man. She found his hand and laced her fingers through his as she had done that first time in the graveyard.

Anna took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "The reason I can get you out of here… is because I know Negan. And I know Negan because he thinks we're married. And he thinks we're married because I'm weak, and stupid, and naïve, and because I slept with him when I should've known better," Anna paused, swallowing hard and catching her breath before she could go on. She couldn't look at him, not until she'd finished, so she carried on staring at the ceiling.

"I fell in love with you, Daryl, and I wanted to spend my life with you, but then you were gone and I thought I was never gonna see you again. It hurt so bad when I lost you. I was lonely, and sad, and broken, and I knew I'd be incomplete for the rest of my life. Then I got a chance at startin' over somewhere new," she confessed in one long breathless gasp, her voice filled with shame and regret as she squeezed onto his hand tightly and turned her face to look at him, eyes wide and glistening with tears of fear. Fear for what he was thinking, what he would say and do.

Even though Daryl felt sick, even though he felt like he was once more sat helpless at that crossroads; his heart breaking, his head pounding and an overwhelming feeling of panic and loss and sadness washing over him, he refused to show it. He didn't hesitate in his response, he squeezed her hand back and turned his head to look at her. "I only gotta know one thing. D'ya love him, too?" He asked simply, his darkened eyes holding hers and willing for the only answer he knew he could cope with hearing.

"No," she blurted out quickly, almost cutting him off. "I never loved him… I liked him, before I knew any better, but now I despise him. But I'm gonna go to him, and I'm gonna keep him happy, and I'm gonna get you out, and if you still want me, if you can still love me after everythin' I've done, after the mistakes I've made, we'll find a way out of this."

Daryl slid his other hand along her jaw and pressed his forehead into hers. "Ya don't love him so it's gonna be okay. Whatever ya had to do, ya did because I let ya down. I let them take ya from me, I couldn't take care a' ya like I shoulda been able to. So, it ain't on you, none of it, and I'm so sorry," he choked out, his breath stuttering and his chest starting to shake as more tears fell. Tears of anger and jealousy, tears of regret and of shame, tears of relief and hope, but most of all tears of sadness at seeing his beautiful girl so broken. Blaming herself because of his failings.

"Don't say that. None of what I've done is on you. You've never let me down, not once. I hate myself more than you know. But I never stopped lovin' you, and missin' you, and thinkin' about you. Not for one second. You're the only man I've ever wanted," she sobbed, realizing there was so much they needed to talk about, so much she needed to ask him and explain, but she was almost out of time.

"I took your name. When I came here, I left my old self behind and became Anna Dixon, and now you hafta be Daryl Dixon, my half-brother. The only way Negan will accept me being anywhere near another man is if we're blood relations. Please," she pleaded, cradling his hand against her chest.

"I'll be whoever ya say I've gotta be," he gasped as his mouth corralled hers, his tongue pushing between her lips and lapping at hers as he pulled her into him.

His kiss was better than she'd ever imagined, forceful but full of tenderness and love, the sweet taste of strawberry tainted by the metallic tang of blood. His groans vibrated through her body until it was exploding with brand new and amazing sensations; joy and excitement and desire and love. None of the feelings she'd ever felt when she'd been with Negan.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, remembering about _that man_ and pulling away from Daryl's hungry kiss. "If anyone found us, he'd torture you in the most awful ways, then he'd kill you, and I can't... I can't live without you," she told him, holding her head in her hands despairingly. "I'd rather be dead than lose you."

"I don't ever wanna hear ya say shit like that. I thought ya were dead for so long that part a' me did die. And it hurts, it hurts so fuckin' bad that I'm never goin' back there. Not now we got another chance," he told her, pulling her hands from her face and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tight. Anna's head leaned in to rest against him as she twirled her fingers with his as a quietness settled inside them, and around them.

"So, what's the story with us?" He finally asked, gently squeezing her arm in encouragement. "And ya think ya can find yer _brother_ some pants?" He asked dryly, as the first real sign of his old self came shining through.

Anna felt a frisson of excitement shoot down her spine, maybe if he could forgive her, then she could forgive herself and they could make it work after all. "Hershel is your dad, too. He was married to your mom, but he left when you were only three, you didn't see him for years. Then he married my mom and had me. We're not close, and haven't seen each other since before the turn," she explained.

"He ain't gonna buy that yer related to a redneck like me. And I'm way too old to be yer brother."

"Hershel was plenty old enough to be your dad, and you know it. And my mom, his second wife, was twenty years younger than him. It ain't that big of a lie, and it's not unbelievable he had kids so far apart in age. Maggie and Shaun are way older than me. Not ancient like you, but still older," she countered playfully, digging out a pair of sweat pants from the box and handing them to the archer with a grin.

"Even if ya convince him, he ain't gonna let me outta here," Daryl said breathlessly as he slowly shuffled himself into the pants and collapsed back against the wall, holding his side and looking like he might pass out from tiredness or pain again at any moment.

"He will, okay. Trust me. And once you're out and mended, we can work on runnin' away," she whispered to him with a renewed sense of enthusiasm.

Anna kneeled back down and gently pushed another strawberry into his mouth, running her hands through his dirty hair so she could see him once more. "Just follow my lead and go along with anythin' I say or do. I've gotta go now, baby. Eat these, and try to get some sleep. Just remember you're gonna be outta here soon," she told him confidently. "There's so much I wanna ask you, and there's still so much I wanna explain," Anna whispered against his ear with a feint smile on her lips.

"I love you, Anna Dixon," he mumbled, grabbing onto her hand and pressing it to his lips, his lids almost completely closed.

"I love you, Daryl Dixon," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head against her shoulder as she held onto him again.

They stayed that way for as long as they could, before it was time for Anna to lock his cell door and go to Negan to plead for the life of her 'brother'. They savored what they both knew would be the only chance they would get to be together like this for a long time, maybe ever if Negan didn't believe her.

As happy as Daryl was right now in the arms of his girl, he knew he was in no fit state to fight if things went south, and he knew Anna was no match for Negan if he turned on her.

Daryl loved Beth as much as anyone could love another person, but he knew that loving someone wasn't enough to save them from the horrors that Negan could inflict. If it was, then Glenn would still be with Maggie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Out Of The Darkness Came Her Light**

 **Chapter 4**

Anna bolted from the prison in a blind panic, her mind racing even faster than her heart as the reality and enormity of everything that had happened in the last couple of hours sunk in. Daryl was alive, he was here, he loved her, and he wanted to be with her. They were finally going to be together, and they were getting that second chance to start over.

Then the tenuous truth of her new situation hit home, her heart slowing sinking as a sick feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach and a sudden and overwhelming weakness threatened to buckle her legs from under her. She knew the fleeting happiness she'd felt at being reunited with Daryl, their plans for a future together were nothing but a hopeless dream.

Because Daryl was locked away, he was being beaten and tortured for some reason she wasn't privy to, and it was likely she might never get to see or speak to him again. He was Negan's new play-thing and she knew all too well that Negan could kill him in an instant, without needing any reason except that he could. And her circumstances were no better. Negan owned her, he owned her body, and he owned every one of her actions and thoughts, and knowing there was a possibility of him finding out that she knew Daryl from before, or worse, finding out what they'd just done and said to each other in secret, was enough to force burning bile into her throat, her body doubling over as her whole body retched and heaved in fear.

"Miss? You ain't lookin' too good. You need us to fetch the doc? You want us to get Negan?" Simon asked with concern as he grabbed her forearm and held her steady.

Anna pulled herself together long enough to stand upright and shake the man's hand off her, squinting up at him through the brightness of the sweltering afternoon Georgia sun as her head pounded away painfully. "No. I'm fine," she lied.

"If you don't mind me sayin', Miss. You don't look fine at all. Maybe you need a lung full of fresh air. Did warn you it ain't too fresh down there," he joked, that big wide grin erupting over his face again, making Anna wish she could slap him. He was probably assuming, or more likely hoping she would flounce off and decide never to return.

Then Anna had the thought she could maybe try to take advantage of the concern that other people might show her, too, due to her sudden bout of weakness. So, she made a display of shakily sitting herself down on the top step and speaking in the most pathetic and needy voice she could muster. "On second thoughts, maybe I should let you go to Negan. I don't know if I'm strong enough to make it back on my own and I don't think he'd like it if he saw me passed out in the middle of the compound," she murmured weakly. "If he thinks I should see the doc, I know he'll want to take me himself," she finished, placing her head between her legs and inhaling deeply for effect.

The smug grin on Selleck's face disappeared as he ordered his partner to go find Negan and bring him here now, Anna overhearing him whisper that they'd be fucking dead men if something happened to the blonde on their watch.

Anna sat holding her head, listening as the man walked, almost ran, away, her mind starting to replay over and over the conversations she'd had with Daryl. She realized she hadn't even asked about Rick and the others. It was hazy, but she remembered Carol and Rick and Tyreese and Sasha from the hospital. Daryl must have found them at some point after she'd been taken. Maybe… maybe if they made it out of the prison, then Maggie could have, too, maybe even Carl, Glenn, Judy and Michonne. Perhaps Daryl had gotten separated from Rick and the others again as they headed North, and that was how he'd somehow ended up here in Virginia on his own.

Anna suddenly recalled Negan had told her that he'd taken a 'scrappy little fucker' prisoner that night he'd come back from dealing with the group in the woods. Wait, hadn't Dwight just told her the new guy in the cells hadn't done anything except defend his friends? Oh god, they'd both been referring to Daryl.

Which meant Daryl wasn't alone, he must have been with _a_ group, even if it wasn't their family. She really hoped it was Rick and Carol, Tyreese and Sasha though, that they'd managed to start again somewhere safe… then she remembered, as her heart caught in her throat, and her pulse raced loudly in her ears, that Negan had bludgeoned two men to death that same night, before boasting about kidnapping Daryl.

 _Please god, no, don't let it have been Rick and Tyreese_ , she screamed out internally, her body shaking as she really did begin to feel sweaty and feint and breathless … and like her entire world was imploding around her all over again.

As her mouth started to water and her vision blurred, before everything finally faded into complete darkness, she thought she heard fast heavy footsteps, and then two big familiar hands sliding around her back and under her legs, a distant deep voice repeating her name.

Anna knew she must've passed out, and even though she felt disoriented and weak, her mind trying to catch up to what was happening to her body, she could sense herself being hugged tightly against his strong solid chest, bouncing softly as he held her safely and walked her to his rooms. She knew then that Negan had come for her, just like she hoped he would.

"Anna, ya scared the fucking shit outta me, sending that overweight stammering fool to tell me you're sick," Negan chastised her, holding his palm against her cheek as she stared up at him wide eyed from the bed.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't feel good. I think I passed out…" she mumbled as her mind started to refocus and she shuffled to sit herself up against the headboard.

"No shit ya passed out!" he boomed, grinning at her, widening his shining eyes. "It's my bad. I shouldn't have allowed you to see a place like that. Those kind of things ain't for someone as delicate as you," Negan told her softly. "Not my sweet, sweet, Anna," he cooed lovingly, pressing his smiling lips into hers and tangling his hands into the hair at the back of her head as he held her close for a moment.

"No arguments. You'll stay with me till you're better. Whatever you need, just gotta tell me." Negan held her flushed face between his hands and studied her for a while, narrowing his eyes and jerking his head back as he noticed how puffy and blotchy her skin was, how bloodshot her eyes were. "Anna. Sweetheart. Have you been crying? Did one of those sorry ass deadbeats say something to you… did they upset you in _any_ way? Does Lucille need to have a conversation with someone?" he asked menacingly, but sounding truly worried about her and looking angry enough to explode. Anna knew then that he really would have killed for her. On just her say so. That knowledge was both scary and empowering.

Anna swallowed hard. "No. No-one. I swear. But there is somethin' I need to tell you… the new prisoner. The one you called a scrappy little… yunno?" Anna started, aware he didn't like her cussing under any circumstance, because he thought it 'un-befitting of someone as delicate and innocent as his sweet Anna'.

"What about him? Did he put his dirty fucking hands anywhere near you?" Negan asked through a clenched jaw, his eyes sparking in rage as he gripped the metal headboard above her head almost hard enough to crush it to dust.

"No. No. He didn't do anythin'… he's...you've been hurtin' my brother," she explained, sucking back a real sob as every one of the feelings she'd been trying to tamp down came flooding to the fore. She knew this was it, he either believed her or he didn't. If he didn't he would torture Daryl for the truth of why she would create such a story, then kill them both. But if he did, she was sure now that Negan would release Daryl, and they would finally get that chance at starting over.

Negan dropped his hand from the headboard and cocked his head to the side in disbelief, his eyes flicking around the room as he tried to process what he's just heard. " _Him_. That insubordinate, redneck piece of shit in that cell, is your brother?" he asked incredulous.

Despite the fact her heart had stopped beating and she was sure she'd gone as pale as a sheet, Anna nodded and lifted her hand to trace her fingertips softly down Negan's cheek to bring his eyes back to hers. "Not brother. Only half-brother. His name is Daryl Dixon. I haven't seen him since before the turn, but it's him. He reminds me so much of daddy," she whimpered, tears now spilling down her face and dripping from her chin as her chest shuddered and her breath stuttered.

"Damn, this is some fucked up shit, Anna," he drawled, scrunching his face up and squeezing his eyes closed in frustration as he remained quiet, his mind churning over every possible consequence of this revelation. It was bizarre and it was sick. He wanted to let out a deep laugh, a laugh that was as ridiculous as this situation. But Anna was fucking serious. She was telling him the truth and he knew it. He'd never been sure how Anna Dixon had survived this long into an apocalypse, she was meek and sweet and soft and pure… and she was honest and true. He was sure she'd never told a fucking lie in her whole life. But whatever she was or wasn't, all he knew was that he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone and she didn't need to know how to survive, because she had him to take care of her now.

Anna kept silent, just letting her thumb rub softly through his whiskers as her other hand rested on his thigh, her fingers gently massaging and stroking as she waited for a response.

"I suppose you want me to release him?" He asked after an age, leaning in and kissing along Anna's neck as he groaned out, slowly pressing her back down into the mattress. The hand that had been on his thigh accidentally brushed the bulge in his pants as he held himself above her, his moan telling Anna exactly what she needed to know.

Anna nodded as she curled her arms around his neck, not wanting to encourage him further by touching his cock again. "Yes. Please. I don't know what he did, and you know I don't understand these things, I know you only do what you have to to keep us all safe. But except for you he's the only family I have left. He's not a bad man, he just… he didn't have a good start. Daddy told me he left Daryl's mom when Daryl was only tiny, his mom remarried but his step-father was cruel. He beat on him and abused him. Daddy lost contact, he didn't know, and by the time he did it was too late. Daddy had a new wife, he had me, and Daryl was older. But a few years ago, after his mom passed away, Daryl made contact. We got to know each other a bit, he was always nice to me, he even tried to teach me to shoot his crossbow. But then the turn happened and it was chaos for so long, we had to run and I didn't know if Daryl was alive or dead. Then today... I saw him, and it broke my heart. That's why I've been so upset, that's why I passed out." Anna explained her story as best she could, as convincingly and with as much truth and feeling as she could, hoping it was enough.

"If it stops my favorite girl hurting, I'll let him out. I'd never have locked him up if I'd have known who he was, you believe me don't you?" he asked her, sounding truly sorry as his lips kissed softly at her throat and neck, his whiskers scratching her tender flesh before his soft wet tongue was soothing over it. "I love you, Anna Dixon. That means I'll always protect you, and I'll give you anythin' that's in my power to give, it means I'll do anything for you. But don't confuse me wanting to make you happy with me being an idiot. If you lie to me, if you ever try to play me in any way, there will be consequences. I think you already understand that though, don't you sweetheart?" Negan asked in the sweetest but most menacing voice she'd ever heard.

He pulled back to look at her, but all he found was the same loving and faithful expression he always found.

"I understand. But I've never lied to you. Never. It hurts that you think I could do. Why would I tell you something like this if it wasn't true?" She asked innocently as her body vibrated, her breath jack hammered in her chest, and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shuuushh. Don't fucking cry. Anna, sweetheart. I believe you. I never said I didn't. You're just tired and upset and you've seen some shit you shouldn't have." Negan stroked away the tears from her cheeks and traced his fingers through her damp hair. "Sleep. I'll be back later to check on you. I'll tell Sherry and Sarah they're not required. Indefinitely. I'm gonna give you all the time and attention you deserve after I've hurt you so bad," he told her, his eyes shining brightly, and his dimples catching the light as he gave her what was once a smile that made her heart fill with hope. Now it only made her queasy. It made her want to scream and run and vomit. But she stared up at him through her own glistening blue eyes, sniffing back tears as she grinned at him and nodded her approval of his plan instead.

Anna kept her brightest and most brilliant smile plastered to her face, while behind the mask she was struggling to breathe, she was terrified that everything that had just passed between them was nothing more than the start of one of Negan's twisted games.

Anna couldn't be sure either way though. She thought he'd believed her. He'd acted like he'd believed her. And there really was no reason for her to lie or for him not to believe her. She'd never lied to him, never manipulated him. And while Negan was far from stupid, and as far from being a fool as anyone could be, she was beginning to believe he might one day become her fool. She realized now that she possibly held more power and wielded more influence over Negan than any other person in this compound. In this world.

"Don't go. Lie with me until I'm asleep? Please," Anna asked, feigning frailty and letting her blue orbs burn into his until she knew he wouldn't refuse her.

Negan stripped down to only his t-shirt and jeans and curled up behind her, pulling her body into his and burying his face into her long curls. "God, you still smell so good, sweetheart," he told her, pulling her closer and absorbing her body's shaking until it had stopped altogether.

There was silence for a while as they lay curled up together. Anna had stopped crying and her body had stilled, but her mind was racing with a whole new load of problems and thoughts.

Then her lips were pressing into Daryl's again, her tongue softly sliding alongside his as his arms pulled her into him, stroking up and down her spine, and tugging at the ends of her hair. It felt so real, but she somehow knew it wasn't. Anna was asleep, her tired body taking her mind into slumber, into one place where she and Daryl could be safe, where they'd always been safe. Her dreams.

Daryl was also in the realm of sleep. He had been since before Beth had left his cell. The peaceful silence ringing in his ears was too enticing to ignore, his body too broken and his mind too shattered to stay awake any longer. But the dream he was locked in now wasn't anything like the dreams he'd had of Beth before. They were nothing compared to this, the real thing… the memory of her mouth on his, her breath on his neck, her fingers on his skin, her words in his ear...

Daryl was shocked awake as a cold ice filled gush of water covered what felt like his entire body. His eyes sprung open and he gasped for air as he saw the familiar dark outline of Negan and Lucille stood menacingly in the light of his cell doorway, Dwight skulking away in the distance holding the bucket that had just soaked him through and interrupted his dreams.

"Wakey, wakey, Mr Dixon! Rise and shine! Time to get up and brighten the world with more of your witty repartee," Negan boomed, grinning and laughing as Daryl struggled to get to his knees, wiping hair and water from his eyes.

"A sweet little bird told me to let you out. So, let you out I shall," he announced proudly, bending backwards and grinning manically. "You know who that sweet little bird was?" he asked in a whisper as he walked into the cell and crouched down next to the archer who was now on his hands and knees, panting in both anger and exhaustion. "How about a clue? You need a clue, Dixon?" he asked smugly, his voice increasing in volume and intensity again as he swung Lucille down from his shoulder and balanced her on the floor.

"Anna," Daryl croaked, lifting his head to stare straight into Negan's dark eyes.

"Bingo! We have a winning answer. Now who is Anna exactly? I mean, I know she's my wife, and boy, how lucky am I do be putting the wood to her. She's a fucking wet dream. Almost makes me want to get rid of my other wives," he taunted him. "But you? How the hell does a redneck like you know such a sweet angel?" he asked as he tapped Lucille into the floor and waited.

"She's my half-sister. But you already know that or you wouldn't be here," he mumbled, staring with hatred and anger into the evil bastard's eyes, biting his tongue to stop from doing exactly what Negan wanted, and defending his girl, giving himself away and ruining everything just like he had in the woods.

"Yeah, I do. Guess it's a blessing she took after her momma and not your pa… in regards to looks, I mean. Do you think you look like your pa? Anna thinks you do anyhow. Jesus, just how old did that old bastard have to be when he had Anna. You're goddamn ancient, and she's only how old? Kudos. I think I would've liked my father-in-law, sounds like my kind of man," he mused, more to himself than the man in front of him.

"Nineteen." Daryl gave him the answer anyway. "I'm thirty-eight, and Hershel was fifty-five when Anna was born. He was thirty-six when I was born. If the fucker's still out there he'll be seventy-four. Ya think yer got enough numbers to draw the family tree now?" Daryl asked sarcastically, narrowing his eyes.

"He ain't. Alive I mean. Didn't Anna tell you? Whoops. Guess she didn't. Daddy dearest died, had his fucking head cut off by some one-eyed control freak. Hey, don't shoot, I'm just the messenger!" Negan held up his hands in mock surrender, watching Daryl's face intently, and laughing nastily at him before he stood himself up again.

Daryl didn't have to pretend to be upset, because once the images of that day came flooding back, he felt like sobbing, but he did have to fight to hold back that tidal wave of emotion from reaching his face. He knew Hershel's death wouldn't have affected Daryl, 'Hershel's son', like it had done Daryl, Hershel's friend. "I'm sorry for Anna, but he ain't no loss to me. He was a waste a' space as far as I'm concerned. Left me and mom when I was a kid and didn't give a shit," Daryl explained, his voice and face refusing to give away the sadness and turmoil bubbling away under the surface, or the panic and fear he felt in case his tired muddled mind slipped up, in case something he said didn't match what Anna had told him.

"Let's be clear right from the get go. Anna don't need or want anything from you. I'm letting you out because she's upset, because I don't like it when she's upset. Period. I still want you dead, and you still want me dead. But if you care about your sister at all, you'll tow the line. At least till we can work through this shitstorm. You'll stay here and work for me, you'll be where I can keep both eyes on you. Rick and his people know the world order now, and you will, too," he told him, suddenly and forcefully slamming Lucille into the ground next to him. The sound and sudden unexpectedness of the crack knocking Daryl sideways and onto the floor. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as his mind returned to that night, curling himself into a ball, as tears stung at his already red and puffy eyes.

"I love your sister, so for her sake," Negan started, leaning over the pitiful form on the ground and bringing his mouth to Daryl's ear. "Actually, it's for your sake, too, you pathetic loser," he whispered as a deep chuckle spilled from his lips and vibrated along Daryl's entire body like an electric shock. "I'm gonna skip the bit where you kneel and vow to serve Negan. To serve us all. But you so much as take a piss without asking, you so much as look at someone the wrong way, and I'll take your fucking hand. I'll take you piece by piece if I have to, and if Anna suffers, it's on you, not me," he finished, standing up and swinging Lucille back over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the cell, his whistling echoing along the silent corridor as he disappeared.

Daryl lay there, staring vacantly into the light and semi-freedom that existed beyond his cell door. He knew his body and mind were in shock right now, that they were shattered and broken, and he wondered if he would ever really recover. If he would ever be the man he was even a week ago. But as he thought of her, his girl, he could feel that tiny spark of hope she'd placed in his heart all that long time ago begin to burst into flame. A proper roaring inferno that was spreading through his body like molten lava, reigniting his fierce determination to survive that he thought he might never feel again.

He knew whatever he had to do now was okay. As long as he could see Anna, talk to her sometimes, look into her eyes and keep seeing the love and longing and happiness he'd seen there only hours ago, then he knew it would be okay. Until the time came that they could run, it would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Out Of The Darkness Came Her Light**

 **Chapter 5**

When Anna opened her eyes, she found the room in almost complete darkness, her arms immediately flailing around the sheets to check for Negan. Thankfully, instead of finding his big solid body she found curled up by her knees a familiar warm bundle of fluff. "Hey, Felix, how did you get in here, huh? You miss your mommy? I missed you, kitty kat," Anna cooed, rubbing the black kitten behind his ears and being rewarded with a deep affectionate purring sound.

"That go for me too, Sweetheart?" asked a deep gravelly voice from across the bedroom. The shock almost making Anna cuss out loud and hit the ceiling in surprise. "I thought Felix here would get lonely when you didn't go home tonight," he explained.

"Negan! Oh my god, you almost gave me a heart attack. I didn't expect you to be here," she gasped, her eyes now acclimatizing to the dark and finding him sitting in just his pants in the rocking chair next to the window. "That was so thoughtful. And of course, I missed you, too, silly. What time is it? It looks late?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could, smiling sweetly and rubbing at her eyes as her heart sank at the thought of what she knew was about to happen.

"Yep, it's late. I've been trying to sort this sorry mess out with your brother. He's out of the cells, and if those two moronic idiots did what I asked, he should be settling into his room by now," Negan told her as he got to his feet, slowly wandering towards her before seating himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Really? Thank you so much. I know he won't cause any trouble," Anna promised as she sat herself up, pulled her knees under her chin and pulled the covers up to cover her half naked body. Anna could see him staring at her hungrily though, and even though she knew what he wanted, all she could think about was Daryl. How happy she was that he was away from those stinking cells, how excited she was that she would get to see him again soon. Even though she knew she couldn't touch him, she could look at him, she could whisper she loved him and tell him they would be free from all this soon. Just knowing he was mere meters away, tucked up safely across the compound made her heart sing.

"We had… shall we say, an exchange… he knows now what I expect from him. He'll behave, and maybe, soon, when we've all settled in, we can learn to get along," Negan told her, embellishing the truth and leaving out the part where he'd terrorized poor Daryl to within an inch of his life again.

As Negan gazed at her, his eyes flicking around her face, his hand slid under the bed sheets and found the smoothness of her thigh. His rough fingers dragged upwards until his hand was between her legs, cupping the lace covering her pussy as his mouth crashed into hers, his tongue roughly forcing its way between her lips as he groaned out. Anna couldn't stop herself from moaning out, too, not in pleasure, but in disgust and shock. She only hoped Negan hadn't noticed the difference.

Anna somehow found the courage to squeeze her legs together and press her hands into his chest to stop him, gasping as she pulled back, her heart pounding in its cage. She'd never once refused his advances and she wasn't quite sure he'd like it "I got my period this mornin', you might not want to." Anna looked at him wide eyed, showing as much regret as she could find within herself, which wasn't much. Perhaps disgust and hatred and fear passed for regret though, because Negan couldn't seem to tell the difference after all.

Even though she really did have her period, and even though she never wanted that man touching her again, she also knew she needed to keep him as happy as she could. She couldn't reject him outright for no reason, or act differently in any way, she couldn't do anything that might make him suspicious. So, this was the only thing she could think of that might stall him for a few days. She'd never been as happy to have gotten her period as she was right now.

"Why would you think that?" he asked softly, smiling that once beautiful smile as he peeled the sheets back from her until she was sat in just her panties. The panties he'd left her asleep in earlier after undressing her and tucking her in.

"I… I'm never. You're never with me when it's that time of the month. I thought men didn't like to have sex when a woman's bleedin'," she whispered, her face flushing pink, and her heart racing.

"Timing just has it work out that way. I'm not bothered by a little blood, sweetheart," he whispered back, grinning and pressing his lips into hers once more, but slowly and softly this time, his hand sliding around her face as Anna rested her arms loosely around his shoulders. "I'm not bothered by any amount of blood," he admitted disturbingly. It made Anna shudder to know he was no longer referring to her period, but to the poor people he had killed and maimed in the most awful ways.

Anna had no choice but to let him carry on. She let him make love to her, and she involved herself as much as she always did, this time blinking back tears that she'd never even wanted to shed before today. Because before today and before finding Daryl, she'd only had herself to blame for her situation, she'd only got herself to look out for, and crying wouldn't have helped her, it would have only made things worse. But now as she felt Negan's cock sliding in and out of her body the same way it had more times than she could count, she could only think of one thing. That she was being unfaithful to the only man she'd ever loved, the man she'd just promised to spend her life with. She was disrespecting and hurting him, and that knowledge tainted her more than a thousand nights of unwanted sex with Negan ever could.

Her body was responding to him the same way it always did though, as if she had no control over it, as if he'd programmed her body so that certain touches, certain movements would take her orgasm whether she wanted them to or not. She was sure he knew things no other man knew, and as she felt an orgasm building in her center, she decided to just go with it. The sooner she climaxed, the sooner he would finish all over her like the dirty cheap back alley whore she felt like…she was. But she couldn't, the more she tried to let go, the more she thought about Daryl, about how ashamed and worthless she felt, the less her body would let her.

As he pounded into her, groping her body, kissing her face, his hot heavy breath grazing her flesh like an unwanted breeze on a beautiful still day, she decided to fake it. She just wanted it to stop. So, she moaned and groaned, dug her nails into his back and clenched and released her pussy relentlessly around his dick as she screamed she was coming.

It was a performance to be proud of, but she at least knew he'd finish any second now, too. And right on cue, he did. Thick cum spurted across her stomach, erupting from his blood stained cock in hard bursts that made her feel so dirty she just wanted to scrub herself clean and curl up into a ball.

"You wanna take a shower? I'll scrub your back," he asked, collapsing beside her and kissing her jaw as she lay there staring at the ceiling, her mind and body utterly numb.

Anna couldn't answer him, it was too much. She needed to lose herself in pretty, happy thoughts before she began to sob, or pummel him with her fists, or scream, or cuss, or all of the above. The strange freedom she'd felt being locked away with Daryl had passed, now she was once more locked away in her glass cage, looking out onto everything she could never have. Her mind suddenly flooded with the only pretty, happy thoughts it had known since she'd come here. Daryl. Images of Daryl raced through her mind. Images of all the things they'd done and shared, images of things they hadn't yet shared but should have...Daryl lying next to her after they'd made love, Daryl washing her clean as they showered, Daryl holding her tight after he told her he loved her, and Daryl making her come so hard she thought her head might never stop spinning…

"Do you mind if I don't? My tummy's crampin' real bad now. I just wanna clean up and go to sleep. With you," she added the last two words as an afterthought, smiling at him sweetly, her eyes glinting in the half-light. She knew that was because of the tears she was holding back, and could only hope he wouldn't notice, or would maybe think they were remnants from earlier. She knew her face must've still looked puffy and gross.

"Anna, sweetheart, I'm sorry. You want me to get you anything? Heat pack, Pamprin? Hot milk?" he asked with genuine concern, apologizing and sounding...sweet. It took Anna aback. It was possibly the most thoughtful and personal thing he'd ever offered to do for her. It was the most human he'd acted or sounded for so long that it brought back memories of the first time they'd met. When he'd taken care of her, been so kind, and she'd thought he was one of the good people still left.

She looked at him and smiled, a proper smile filled with genuine gratitude, but mostly sadness. For the briefest of moments she forgot everything she knew about him, and thought about who he could've been. Who he maybe had been before the world had ended so cruelly. Anna finally nodded in response as he gently rubbed his hand over her belly. "I'm almost out of tampons, and I'd love a heat pack if you can get one," she answered brightly as she carefully shuffled off the bed, away from his attentions, and wandered towards the bathroom where she could clean herself up and put in her last tampon.

"If I can get one. Are you fucking serious?" he shouted out after her, a deep happy laugh floating behind his words. "I'll even have room service bring them up."

"Yeah, right," she called back before closing the bathroom door.

Negan did call for room service though. Or he at least radioed through and woke the sleeping guy in the stores and had him bring him what she'd requested. He also had him bring a bar of Anna's favorite candy, plus the hot milk and Pamprin… just in case she changed her mind.

* * *

Daryl had slept flat out for an entire sixteen hours after he was taken to his new room. He thought he might never wake again, and that would've been fine with him because he'd had the most beautiful dreams. Dreams of him and Beth, dreams of their future mixed with memories of every single moment they'd spent together since the day they'd met. It was the best sleep of his life. It was happy and comforting, it was peaceful, and he knew it was already beginning to heal his shattered mind and broken body, allowing him to focus on what was important. Getting Anna out of here and away from that sociopath.

Daryl had showered. Twice. Brushed his teeth. Twice. Then he'd dressed in the new clothes that had been hung out in his closet. He'd eaten, then guzzled a half dozen black coffee's and probably a gallon of water, even though he could hear Anna chastising him because she'd warned him it would made him sick. His limbs still felt weak and achy, there was a dull throb in the back of his head, and his eyes were puffy and stung like a bitch, which was probably the shock of seeing daylight after so long, combined with the colossal amount of tears he'd shed.

As he'd showered he'd discovered he was pretty much bruised all over. After poking it around, he decided the bullet wound to his shoulder was doing okay, but he knew both that, and the gashes Anna had dressed would take a while to heal over properly. All things considered though, his physical self was doing better than he'd expected. No broken bones or infections. He wasn't as confident about his emotional self though.

He was still consumed with massive guilt over Glenn's death, still filled with sadness and regret he could hardly bear to think on, over Anna and Maggie. He was also still confused about almost everything, and angry about so much. But knowing Anna was so close now made him feel better than he'd felt in so long. He just wasn't sure if he could deal with their situation, knowing he'd found his girl, knowing that they were ready to start a new life together, but instead of doing just that, he was going to have to watch her with _him_. That evil, sadistic motherfucker. Daryl knew he would though. He would watch it and bear it, because she was bearing so much more. He just needed to work out a way of getting back to the others. His family, or what was left of it, were out there still, and he knew they would be planning to come for him, that they would be preparing to fight back.

As Daryl lay on the couch, slipping in and out of sleep once more, his door swung open without warning and in walked Dwight.

That son of a bitch was the last fucking person Daryl wanted to see, or be around. Daryl didn't want or need trouble, but all he'd wanted to do for so long was smash the guys skull in, he wanted to take back his possessions and ask him why. Why he was so spineless. Why he betrayed so many people and went back to that fucking asshole Negan, doing his bidding when he could have run away and been with his wife.

"Get up. Negan wants to see ya in his rooms. Now," he ordered, eyes only briefly locking with the archers before he dropped them and his head to the floor, hiding behind his straggly hair, seemingly in shame. Although Daryl wasn't quite sure the bastard knew what shame was.

Daryl kept his mind focused on Anna, on what would happen to her if he messed up. Dwight wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth losing Anna. He wasn't worth shit. So, he climbed to his feet and followed the spineless weasel until they'd reached Negan's room, walking together in silence as Daryl curbed his natural instinct to snatch back his vest and bow and knock the other man to the ground.

"Daryl Dixon!" A deep voice cut menacingly through the stale quiet atmosphere of the room, Daryl turning on his heels to lock eyes with the bastard Negan once more. "Woo hoo, don't you look mighty fine today. All clean and dressed and looking so goddamn cute I could just eat you. Gotta be honest, you've been looking and smelling a lot like shit these past few days," Negan told him tauntingly, grinning in his trademark way as he sauntered towards the archer, Lucille hanging nonchalantly by his side, her tip only just skimming the floor.

As Negan closed in on Daryl, he lifted Lucille and waved her up and down the length of Daryl's body in a twisted kind of appreciation at the archer's efforts. "Really, I'm impressed. You even look presentable enough to see your sister again. Boy, you really were in a pretty fucking gross state yesterday, poor Anna passed out from the sight of it. But I know she wants to see you, and I promised her she could. So, I'm gonna leave Dwight here outside for a while so you can do some brother sister bonding," he explained before pressing Lucille up under Daryl's chin in a warning. "You fucking upset her, or do anything that's not respectful ,or that I might not like, and yesterday's rules come in to play, understand? My wife's feeling a bit… tender, after having such an exhausting and shocking day, mostly down to you, so you watch your mouth and it'll all be hunky dunky."

"What the hell d'ya think I'mma say to her? She's my kid sister, I ain't gonna fuckin' do nothin' to upset her. It ain't her fault our father was a dick, or that she's married to an even bigger one," Daryl snarled angrily. He just couldn't tamp it down. He would've bet his life that Negan wouldn't do anything to him, not now, not without good reason or proof he was playing him, not if he didn't want to lose Anna. And Daryl knew that was the last thing the psychopath wanted.

Negan pressed Lucille upwards so hard into Daryl's chin that blood trickled down both his neck and the bat. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I won't finish what I started. I don't want to hurt Anna, but she'd come around. She's managed without anyone except me for this long, and she'll carry on managing if I have to put you down," he threatened, his now deadly serious voice laced with anger at Daryl's sudden insolent outburst. As Negan snatched away the bat, barbed wire ripped along Daryl's chin and caused more blood to drip everywhere.

"Damn, now look at that. You made Lucille a dirty girl," he mused, switching from serious to creepy-as-fuck in a split second as he looked down at the bat, shaking his head. He glanced up and smirked at the archer who had now gone a deathly pale color as he realized he'd probably just made things worse.

"Dwight, you ugly son of a bitch, get your skinny ass over here and clean up Lucille. Then stay outside the door until I say you don't have to. I need to fetch my wife." Negan gave Dwight a crazy smirk and suddenly swung Lucille towards him, deciding to direct his rage at Dwight as he lightly pressed her end into his chest. "Which reminds me, talking of wives. How grateful, on a scale of one to ten, would you be if I let you go back there with Sherry, for old time's sake? One night with the ex-wife because I'm feeling so fucking good right now. You want to fuck that pussy again, Dwight? You man enough to take what used to be yours?" he boomed cruelly as he let out a deep taunting belly laugh, pushing Lucille into the scarred man's hand before sauntering out of the room, head held high, leaving the two powerless, broken and humiliated men alone together in silence.

An age went by as they both stood staring at each other, Dwight looked like he was about to pass out in rage or shock or sadness, and Daryl was no better either, he didn't even know what to say to what he'd just seen and heard, but he also couldn't stay quiet, he needed to ask Dwight what the hell was going on.

"Why? Why did you come back to this?" he asked gruffly, wiping his sleeve across his chin and neck to clear away the blood he could feel there.

"'Cause you don't leave. Ever. This is it until the end. Me and Sherry weren't ever gonna make it. No-one's ever made it. Everyone left lives by Negan's rule now, or you don't live at all," Dwight told him flatly, finally speaking properly for the first time since he'd turned on Daryl and stripped him of everything he owned back when the archer had tried to help him.

"You call this livin'? You left. You made it out, with her. There was a place you could've started over, but you fuckin' ran back here again. You never even tried," Daryl told him loudly, gnawing on the pad of his thumb to calm himself as his mind raced. The thought that man was about to fetch Anna made him want to grab that fucking bat from Dwight and smash it into the back of Negan's skull, fuck if he got taken out in the process. It would be worth it. But the thought of never seeing Anna again, of leaving her all alone here again, quickly brought him back from the edge of insanity.

"What, Alexandria, the place Negan owns now? Are the people there not livin' by Negan's rule? Are you not livin' under Negan's roof, just like me? Obeying his rules? Is your sister not whorin' herself out to Negan just like my wife?" he asked with a tinge of bitterness, flicking his hair from his eyes and finally looking at Daryl.

"Better shut yer goddamn filthy mouth about Anna unless ya want my fist fillin' it. She's a kid, yer wife knew exactly what she was doin'. Ya shoulda fuckin' protected her, like I woulda done with Anna if I'd been here," Daryl spat, trying once more to reign in his guilt filled rage before he said or did something he'd regret even more than the things he already regretted.

Dwight backed off, he wasn't looking for a fight any more than Daryl was, and he knew Daryl was right anyhow. Sherry had chosen to be with Negan, but she'd done it to save him, which only made him feel worse. Dwight was hurting just as bad as the archer, he was eaten up with jealousy and guilt and sadness over what he'd let Negan do to his family. Of what he'd turned him into. A hideous, spineless, pathetic excuse of a man.

"I never meant to involve anyone else in our mess. We weren't lookin' to hurt ya. We were gonna try and leave, make it work," Dwight confessed.

"I guess takin' my shit, leavin' me in the middle a' nowhere without a weapon, shootin' me, killin' my friend, lockin' me up, and fuckin' torturin' me don't count as involvin' me or hurtin' me then?" Daryl shouted, now waving his hands and getting up closer to Dwight than he should have, but finally letting out some of that rage he'd been holding onto for so long.

"I saved your fuckin' life you stupid asshole. I shot you so Negan wouldn't pick you. Everyone knew what his plans for Rick and his group were. Someone... some people were gonna have to die. Negan was never gonna pick out the half-dead guy covered in blood. That don't exactly show he's a tough motherfucker that shouldn't be messed with. I shot you to save you. A thanks for tryin' to help us, and a sorry for being a fucking ass. You fucking ass." Dwight shouted back, storming off and throwing Lucille into the sink, turning on the faucet and letting water splash everywhere as he grabbed the counter and dipped his head between his arms, kicking at the cabinet with his boot in frustration.

"I didn't mean to shoot your friend, the woman. And the rest, the stuff Negan wanted me to do, I didn't have a choice. My wife ain't as secure as your sister. Negan'll replace any of other his wives without a second thought. So, what I do now, I do to keep Sherry safe. I don't care about me, if I did, you think I'd have come back, knowing this is what he'd do to me?" Dwight asked as he stood back up and twisted his head, pulling back his hair and revealing the full extent of the hideous scar that adorned the left side of his face and head.

Daryl was trying to understand, he really was, he was trying to organize through everything Dwight had just told him. It all made sense, but it didn't excuse any of it. He had no idea how Dwight could live like that, how he could let himself be owned by that man, how he could let that man take his wife and not do anything, not fight, but instead accept that was how it was now and sit by day after day and watch it happen.

Before Daryl could respond or sort through the jumble of thoughts in his head, and just as Dwight was picking up Lucille to follow Negan's orders, the door opened and in walked Anna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Out Of The Darkness Came Her Light**

 **Chapter 6**

Daryl's mind stopped thinking about Dwight, it stopped thinking about anything that wasn't Beth as he caught sight of his girl. Beth Greene...or Anna Dixon. Jesus, he couldn't believe she'd taken his name, of all the names in the world she could've chosen to start again with, she chose his. Then she'd chosen him, and he was so happy that he was sure it couldn't last. Nothing remotely good in his life had ever lasted. But he knew it must mean something, that he maybe meant as much to her as she did to him. He randomly wondered if she'd keep her new identity when they were free of this place, when they were back with their family. He hoped she would, but he guessed she wouldn't. Why would she when she didn't have to pretend anymore?

Anna was standing in the doorway, an angel bathed in a halo of sunlight, just like she'd looked in every one of his dreams. She was beautiful, so breathtakingly beautiful that he panicked for a second that he might have actually groaned out loud. Dwight hadn't moved though, so maybe he hadn't let out the embarrassingly loud groan that he knew his soul had made.

For as long as he'd known Beth Greene he'd never seen her wear anything except jeans, cowboy boots, and tops that covered most of her flesh, but here she was wearing the prettiest strapless blue sundress he'd ever seen, and he hadn't failed to notice it wasn't covering much flesh at all. Her hair was loosely braided and draped over one naked shoulder, those loose tendrils still framing her face like they always had. Her hair looked bright, clean and soft, not at all like when they'd been on the run together. He couldn't believe how long it had gotten since he'd last seen her either, it was waist length now, and that just made him sad, knowing he'd been apart from her for that long.

Just as Daryl was about to smile, to say _something_ instead of staring at her like a simple-minded fool, he saw two big hands sliding around her middle, then Negan's head coming to rest on her naked shoulder as he came in to full view. Daryl's heart sank at the sight, although he could only think him not getting a chance to speak was a blessing, he'd have only given himself away. Because he was definitely _not_ looking at Anna like a brother should be looking at his sister.

"Here she is, Dixon, straight from the docs and ready to see her brother. Half-brother. That's right, huh, sweetheart?" Negan asked her as he grinned and nuzzled his mouth into her neck, hugging her tight.

Anna nodded, unable to form words and struggling to breathe. She knew Daryl was trying not to look at her, but failing miserably, Dwight was leaning uncomfortably against the sink unit in front of her, probably wishing he wasn't there, and she had that beast of a man touching her in front of them both.

Anna managed to gather herself together and carry on with the charade. She let her hands settle on top of the ones cradling her belly, and squeezed gently to acknowledge him. She kept her eyes away from Daryl. She could feel him staring at her, she could feel his anger and hurt and sadness at seeing Negan touching her, but she needed to detach herself from the emotion of it until they were alone and she could explain. Or try to explain anyhow.

"Dwight, is Lucille ready? We're paying Alexandria a little visit. Everyone's gonna be ready to roll out in 30 minutes. Fifty men and three trucks. That includes you, Dwight, so look fucking lively. Fuck, the corpses out there show more enthusiasm for life than you," he joked, squeezing onto Anna and kissing her temple, which made her stomach heave.

At hearing Negan's plan, at seeing him touching Anna, Daryl's anger exploded inside him. His body almost physically shaking with hatred and rage. He just wanted to fucking kill him, right here, right now. Daryl tried to keep his feelings in check, but he was always so useless at poker or lying, so he did what he always did so well. Hid himself instead, lowering his gaze to the ground and covering his face with his bangs.

Dwight saw Daryl's turmoil, seeing almost a mirror image of himself in some ways. He hesitated only briefly before speaking out, which probably shocked himself even more than it did Daryl or Negan. "But… we ain't supposed to collect for another two days. They had a week. They ain't gonna be ready if we just turn up. And killin' another one ain't gonna make them work any harder," Dwight told him bravely, nervously twirling Lucille in his hand as pretty much the same thoughts ran through his head as had Daryl's moments ago. How he could just smash Negan's skull in, how he could take Sherry and run before anyone knew what was happening, they could keep going this time and make it work. But he knew he wouldn't, he didn't have the balls; Negan knew it, Daryl knew it, and he knew it.

"Who the fuck asked for your opinion? There's a lady present, and she doesn't want to hear your stupid fucking thoughts on anything. Now apologize for talking about threatening and killing her brother's family, his friends," he ordered, no trace of humor left now, only menace, craziness, and anger.

"Sorry…sorry I..." Dwight started, feeling even more humiliated than when Negan had offered him his wife for the night, like she was a worthless whore and he was a pathetic fucking loser.

"No. It's okay. Dwight, it's fine," she told him softly as she gave him a small smile, shaking her head and telling him she didn't want to hear anymore. She knew the sympathy she'd felt for him yesterday had swiftly disappeared after finding him with Daryl's belongings. She'd hated him for playing his part in Daryl's suffering. But now she could only feel sympathy for him once more. He was a broken man, and he was in the same position as Daryl, having to watch the woman he loved be with Negan.

"Negan, he didn't need to apologize, I wasn't offended," she told him as she turned and wrapped her arms around Negan's neck. "I know you only do what you do to keep us safe. To keep me safe. I know there's bad people out there still, and I know people have to die sometimes. I lived out there for a while, I was shot by one of those bad people." Anna needed to calm the situation, take the heat off her and Daryl, and try to help Dwight, she was sure Negan would do something horrific to him for challenging him in front of her like that.

Negan sighed, seeming to calm down as Anna stroked his nape and looked at him with those big innocent blue eyes. She thought he seemed to be focusing solely on her now, which was what she wanted. Then suddenly he pressed his mouth into hers and groaned out, holding her to him as he took his time.

He pulled away, breathless and eyes shining. "Damn, don't ever get yourself a wife, they'll be the goddamn death of ya," he boomed, grinning widely at Anna, and then more smugly at the other two. "Oh, no wait. You had a wife and lost her, and you, I'm not sure, are you married, Daryl? I'd recommend it. If you get the chance one day," he taunted, subtly mocking the two men once more.

"Samuel's gonna be outside till I get back, Sweetheart. Just in case you need anything. He won't get in your way," Negan reassured her as he took her face in his hands, Anna merely nodding again now, agreeing to anything that might make him leave more quickly. She just wanted to be with Daryl, she wanted to be alone with him to beg for his forgiveness for selling her soul to the devil.

"Normally, I'd be taking you back home for a visit, Daryl, see how Rick and the kid, and those pretty women of yours are doing. But my wife wants to spend the day with her brother, so I guess you get to sit this one out," he told Daryl regretfully, in a voice and tone Daryl had never heard him use before, one he knew was for Anna's benefit alone.

But Anna hadn't heard anything except the word Rick, not over the deafening sound of her pulse pumping in her ears as her heart set to explode. She could hardly catch her breath. _Rick_ , her mind screamed. She knew Daryl had still been with their family, or at least some of it, but now she knew Rick at least had made it. She didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified by that thought. It didn't sound like whatever was about to happen between The Saviors and Rick's group was in any way good. And it still meant two people from their group had died, two people she had most likely known and loved.

"Okay, Dwight, let's go," he boomed, shattering the silence and finally letting go of a shell-shocked Anna, looking directly at Dwight. "People to see, places to be," he sang cheerfully as he grabbed hold of Anna's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Make yourself at home, these are your rooms now, Anna. While it's quiet outside, you should show Daryl around the compound. Show him how things work around here. Get the doc to check him over too if it makes you happy. Find him some more clothes! Feed him up! You can do anything you want, except leave the compound," he told her, the last four words spoken more seriously. "You know it's not safe for you out there is all, but I'll be back tonight to take care of you," he mumbled more softly, his fingers massaging her shoulders.

Anna only heard parts of what he was saying, her mind too busy with sorting through what she'd just heard. "See you later," she choked out, smiling as sweetly as she could manage, her mind finally back in the room and instantly working through ways they might get out of here and back to the others.

Negan snatched his bat from a once more pathetic looking Dwight and sauntered out of the room, Dwight following behind like a lost puppy, despite his fleeting flirtation with the idea of standing up to the tyrant. He instead closed the door behind him and left Anna and Daryl alone in silence.

Daryl was back to staring at her again, he just couldn't tear his eyes away from how womanly and grown up she was now, he knew she was still the same beautiful sweet girl he'd fallen for, but she was also older somehow, not just physically a year older than when he'd left her, but… emotionally, and mentally older… wise, capable, more confident, and cunning. Shit, he never imagined she could lie like that, keep a man like Negan under control by words and looks alone.

After a few seconds, as Negan and Dwight's footsteps disappeared, Anna ran to him, grabbing his face between her palms and inspecting the tear on his chin that had stained both his whiskers and the front of his shirt red with blood. "Oh, god, what did he do to you? He promised he wouldn't touch you," she gasped as her eyes locked properly with Daryl's for the first time since she'd entered the room. The electricity that sparked between them as their eyes locked was what she knew Negan would notice if she'd looked at Daryl earlier.

"S'nothin'. What about you? Why've ya been to the docs? Are ya okay?" he asked quietly, his eyes now roaming her face in panic as he chewed on his lip, contemplating kissing her and screaming 'fuck you' to the consequences if they got caught. He knew he wouldn't though, he'd never put her in danger like that, but just the thought of getting lost in her sweet soft lips again left him a shaking mess.

"It's nothin'. It's just… I passed out yesterday after leavin' you, and Negan wanted me to get checked out. I'm fine though," she explained, her hands now holding a cloth to his chin to stem the bleeding. Which she knew was a good thing, because if her hands had been unoccupied the temptation to grab him and kiss him would've won over. She needed to hold him so badly, to forget last night, and every night, and she needed to hear him tell her it was going to be okay.

Anna decided to concentrate on something else. "Rick? I remember him at the hospital. How did you find each other again? Why did you travel all the way to Virginia? What about the others, the kid, the women? Is that Carl and…" Anna stopped rambling, her words slurring into a mumble as Daryl grabbed her face and pressed his finger into her lips.

"That's a lotta questions there, ya wanna gimme a second to explain?" he asked softly, smiling as he watched her eyelids close and felt her breath as it came in gentle bursts from her nose to heat the skin of his hand. His entire body began to burn, covering in goose bumps, as his every nerve ending tingled and his every hair stood on end.

He was stalling. He didn't want to explain just yet, because that would mean facing the hurt and pain and sadness… and guilt, it would mean breaking her heart, when all he wanted to do was look at her, and savor the fact they were both still breathing. He wanted to pretend he hadn't just seen another man kissing her and running his hands all over her. He wanted to pretend they'd never been disturbed that night in the kitchen. Right now, he was imagining they were alone and curled up somewhere safe together, and he was finally going to tell her all the things he'd never been brave enough to tell her in the past.

"I dreamed about ya last night," he whispered, "I slept sixteen hours straight and had the best sleep I've ever had 'cause you weren't gone anymore, 'cause ya didn't die like ya always did in every other dream," he told her, his fingers nervously toying with the soft fabric of her dress as it skirted the curve of her hip. Her tiny warm hands were holding his face lovingly and her blue eyes were burning into his, silently telling him the same beautiful things her voice had told him yesterday. "I wasn't sure I'd dreamed the whole of yesterday. Dreamed that you came to my cell and saved me. Dreamed that ya told me ya loved me. But yer here, yer really here. I know ya are."

Anna nodded, her eyes sparkling the brightest blue, the blue that had haunted his dreams and nightmares for so long. "I dream about you, too, every night," she mouthed almost silently, her eyes suddenly changing blue to black, and her heart racing as she dabbed at his chin, as she watched his throat bob and his pulse pound in his neck, as his breath quickened and skimmed her face deliciously each time he exhaled.

Daryl knew he shouldn't do it, the door could open at any minute, they could be found out, but the way she was looking at him was too powerful for him to ignore. It gave Daryl the courage to move his hands. Just a little. His fingers grasping her hips, massaging gently through the thin fabric of her dress as a wonderful cool shiver ran the entire length of her body and her insides burst into flames.

"Oh, god," she whimpered. "I want you to touch me so bad, I want you to kiss me and hold me, but I'm scared. What if he's watchin'? What if he knows and he's just playin' us? What…" she stopped abruptly, Daryl pulling her against his body in a smothering embrace. Anna was teetering on the edge of a breakdown, and he needed to bring her back to safety.

"Hey, Sshhhush. S'gonna be fine. We're gonna be okay," he mumbled into her hair, his arms curled around her body as he held onto her tighter than he'd ever held onto anything before. "No one's watchin' us, no one knows anythin'. You heard him, they're leavin'. But I'm not, I'm never leavin' ya again 'cause I love ya," he told her as she clung on to him and nuzzled into the solid warmth of his chest, feeling the pounding thud of his heart against her cheek.

"I love you, too. So much."

"Daryl?" she mumbled quietly after a while, the hot vibration of her voice spiralling through his body and setting him alight all over again.

"Mmmmm," he murmured into her hair, his eyes now closed as he enjoyed holding her, smelling her, feeling her, hearing her. She was an assault on every one of his senses in the most beautiful way, and he never wanted it to end. All he'd known for so long was ugliness, and death, and sadness, and loss, and he wanted it to stop. He wanted her; her sweetness, her innocence, her light, her love… he wanted their family to be safe, and he wanted Negan and every other twisted bastard left in the world to die.

"Tell me what happened after we got separated. I need to know. I need to know everythin'," she pleaded, squeezing him tight.

So, Daryl told her everything. Going right back to the night he'd ran and ran, chasing that car until he wanted to vomit, and ending with yesterday, finding her in his cell and how he still didn't believe she wasn't an angel.

As Daryl began to talk, Anna sat him down on the couch and cleaned and patched his chin, checking over the rest of his wounds and then getting up to make them coffee. She couldn't just sit there, she needed to keep busy, she needed to keep Daryl occupied so he didn't zone out. He looked so broken as he retold the last months of his life.

Anna's tears had been falling freely from the moment she realized the pain he'd been living with since she'd been taken… like a part of him had died. Much the same way she felt after finding herself alone and without the man she loved.

The tale moved on to the Claimer gang, and how that led to finding Rick and Carl and Michonne. How they thought they were heading to safety at Terminus but found cannibals instead, but how it led them to reunite with the others; Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, Carol and Judy, and new people, too, good people; Tara, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita. Then he told how Bob died in a showdown with the Termites after they cut off his leg… followed by the unavoidable massacre in the church.

Then it was back to her again… how he'd seen the car that took her, searching until he finally found her in the hospital in Atlanta, then losing her again. The group deciding to head to Virginia for Noah's sake, because that's what she would've wanted. How Tyreese had died there, but they carried on to DC for the cure.

How Eugene had lied about the cure, and how they were broken and so fractured after that that he didn't think they'd make it. How he didn't want to make it, not without her. But Aaron found them, and they were taken in by Alexandria and more good people, but even that went south when they lost Noah and others…then the hoard of walkers came, more died, but they fought to take back their home.

Then came Negan. The fighting, kidnapping, killing so many of his men, and the retaliation that came, but finding hope in Jesus and The Hilltop colony (he did explain it wasn't actually Jesus they found by the roadside, but a guy with long hair and a beard). Their plan to join together to exterminate The Saviors for good and how it failed. How Maggie was pregnant, and how happy they'd all been. Until the night in the woods…

"I knew he'd killed two men that night, and took another one prisoner. He told me when he came back, he was so smug and pumped, and proud, and I let him… I let him fuck me. After he'd just murdered two people I know, people I love. When he had you locked up so close to me, bein' tortured and… I hate him, I hate myself," she sobbed, Daryl now cradling her head against his shoulder and rubbing her back, trying to control his own tears.

"I don't wanna hear it. Did ya hear anythin' I just said, huh? People do stuff to survive. Stuff they'd never do if they weren't livin' in this fucked up twisted world. We've all killed people, we've all done some bad shit, seen even worse. I watched Rick bite a man's fuckin' throat out to save Carl, Carol took out two lil' kids to save Judy, it don't mean they're evil, it means they were pushed to the limit. I watched men have their throats slit to become food… slaughtered like fuckin' cattle. I watched The Governor decapitate yer pa, Negan smash in skulls," he sobbed, unable to stop the images and pain from flooding back. "People are fucked up now, everyone does what they hafta to survive. Sleepin' with someone to stay safe, to have a home when yer family left ya for dead don't even register on that scale. It ain't bad, baby, ya ain't got a bad bone in yer body," he told her as they held each other.

"Who were they? Who did he kill? Please. I need to know." Anna pulled back to look at him, wiping dry both her eyes and Daryl's cheeks, gently running her fingers rhythmically through his hair to comfort him.

"We were lined up out there, Glenn, Michonne, and me, Dwight pulled us from the truck where we'd been kept since they captured us, but the others were already there. Aaron, Eugene, Rosita, Abraham, Sasha, Maggie, Rick and Carl. He went on and on, talkin' and bein' an asshole, intimidatin' women and a kid like the spineless piece a' shit he is. Then he picked one of us. Abraham. He went down, but not right off, it was fuckin' messed up, so messed up. I couldn't watch, I couldn't watch their faces. There wasn't… there was nothin' left of him when he'd finished, and then he laughed. He laughed, like it was nothin' to him, like knowin' people were too scared to even cry or breath was fuckin' funny," Daryl stopped, sucking down a sob and sniffing back tears as Anna went pale. Paler than he'd ever seen her go.

"Who else?" she asked weakly, her tears no longer dripping as her eyes glazed over and her mind went numb. She hadn't known Abraham, but that didn't matter, Daryl might as well have told her it was Maggie for how sick she felt. How utterly disgusted and dirty and ashamed she felt for what that man had done to someone Daryl loved, to someone that he called family.

Daryl grabbed both her hands and held onto them, playing with her fingers as he tried to work out how to explain his part in what happened next.

"He kept talkin', talkin' and laughin', and Sasha and Rosita were gone, just dead behind the eyes, and Maggie looked like she was about to die, she was in pain, she needed the doctor real bad, and Rick was on the floor, I've never seen Rick… and… and I just… I lost it, I went for him. I don't know why," he explained, slowly and quietly. "I felt half dead, it was never gonna achieve anythin' except piss him off some more," he carried on, his own eyes glazed over as his hands began to shake. "But I did it anyway 'cause I wanted to hurt him, 'cause I never fuckin' think."

Anna held his hands tighter, stopping them from shaking as she rubbed them in hers, waiting for him to catch his breath, for him to go on.

"He put me back in line and I thought that was the end. The last thing I remember thinkin' was there better be a fuckin' heaven, 'cause I knew that's where you were, and I still needed to tell ya so much. But it didn't come, he just left my sorry ass on the floor. My eyes were still closed when I heard the sound of that fuckin' bat flyin' through the air again. But it still didn't come. He didn't put me out of my misery like he shoulda done. He took his anger, the anger I'd made him feel, out on Glenn," he told her, his chest and entire body shuddering under the strain of holding his sobs back so he could finish. "He killed him 'cause a' me. Maggie ain't got a husband no more, and she prob'ly ain't got their baby no more either, 'cause a me. 'cause a' what I did."

"No. Not Glenn. Please not Glenn," she cried as she felt a need to scream out at the top of her lungs building deep inside her chest as bile rose into her throat. Then she looked at Daryl, who had now dropped his head to his chest in shame, his body vibrating with deep shudders and stifled cries as tears dripped fast onto his thighs, and all she wanted to do was make him better.

"Hey, don't you dare do that. Please, baby. It's not your fault. None of it. He's crazy, he's insane, and he needs stoppin'," she told Daryl forcefully, lifting his chin carefully and sweeping his bangs back until his eyes had to meet hers. She gave him the biggest and brightest smile she could find, before resting her forehead into his, both of them sniffing and sobbing and Anna holding his head between her hands so he couldn't move, so he couldn't look away again.

"He would have done it anyway, baby. You said you killed what? Fifty of his men, took down one of his out posts? That made him look weak. He would've always killed more than one of you, whatever you did or said didn't change that. This isn't on you. I know you love every single one of those people we call family, and they know it too, and they know that you not tryin' to help in any way you could would've been bullshit," Anna stopped to take a breath, to kiss his temple and let her thumbs caress his jaw.

"We fight, we survive, didn't you just tell me that? You did fight, you tried, Daryl. I _know_ Maggie. She would never blame you. Never. She knows how the world works now, she not a stupid naïve fool like me. You've saved so many people, so many times. You tried, and they will still love you, Daryl. I know they won't blame you, and I don't blame you. And you know who else would never blame you for tryin'? Glenn. He was such a beautiful generous person, and he didn't deserve to go like that, but he understood none of us has forever any more. He would have chosen to go before Maggie, I know it. He would have gladly sacrificed himself to know she was safe, their baby was safe. And they are. We have to believe that," she finished, feeling his hands moving up her back, over the bare flesh of her shoulders as he grabbed her nape and pulled her mouth close to his, his breath suddenly hard and fast and betraying every one of the thoughts he was having right now, every one of the thoughts she was having, too.

"Once we stop Negan, everyone's gonna be okay," she promised in a whisper, her warm breath and soft lips brushing against his as they moved with every word that left her mouth.

The groan Daryl made as her skin touched his was so real, so beautiful, and filled with so much desire and love, it pushed her over the edge. Anna threw her leg over his waist, moaning out hungrily as she ran her tongue deeply between his lips and rocked herself into the hardness pressing into her center, not giving a flying fuck who saw her pinning her 'brother' to the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Out Of The Darkness Came Her Light**

 **Chapter 7**

Anna lost herself in the forcefulness of Daryl's kiss, in listening to him struggle to stifle his groans as she pushed her body into his and rocked her center against the hardness of his cock, in feeling his heart pounding fast and hard against her breast in time with her own.

Her mind had momentarily chosen to ignore the dangerous consequences of what would happen if they were caught, because for the briefest moment she only wanted to enjoy feeling all the things she'd never felt for anyone before; lust, desire, love, and an overpowering need to have the man she'd loved for so long inside her.

As his tongue softly lapped at hers, his lips sucking and licking in exquisite ways she never imagined Daryl Dixon would even be capable of, her hands eagerly found and opened the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers were inside, sliding over the muscles of his chest, over his broad strong shoulders and caressing his neck before she registered his hands were on her shoulders, too. Pushing her away. Gradually pushing with more force until she stopped, opened her eyes and peeled her mouth away from his. "What's wrong?" she gasped, her eyes wide and dark and her lips a deep red as she stared at him in confusion.

"We can't," he moaned breathlessly, his nose nuzzling itself alongside hers as the rough skin of his palms began to slide back and forth along the soft smooth flesh of the naked thighs holding him captive. Anna's hot body still pressing into his erection in a way that made him want to groan out so loud the whole goddamn world would hear. "I wanna. But I can't," he whispered, his voice strained, filled with disappointment and sadness as her fast, warm heavy breaths skimmed his face, making him wish he'd never stopped kissing her. Making him wish he'd just gone with it and shouted 'fuck you' to the consequences.

But for once in his life Daryl was determined to do the right thing, he was making a decision after thinking through the consequences, instead of just running head long into them and getting people hurt, or killed. He was going to keep Anna safe if it killed him. He was going to leave her alone, despite knowing this might be the only chance he ever got to make love to her.

"God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have put you in danger," she mumbled quietly in apology, resting her forehead into his and holding his face between her hands as she realized how stupid and selfish she'd been.

Anna's heart didn't slow its pounding as his arms continued to hold her. His fingers stroking her, and his face so close to hers that a heady mix of desire and fear rushed her every sense until she thought she might be sick. Knowing he was right here but she couldn't have him was worse than any punishment Negan could inflict.

They sat that way for a few long moments, neither wanting to stop what they'd started, but both knowing there was no choice.

Anna finally pressed a kiss to his cheek and re-buttoned his shirt, sitting herself back into the couch next to him, and tugging down and rearranging her dress.

"Ya didn't do nothin' wrong. I didn't stop 'cause I'm afraid a' him. I don't give a shit what he does to me, but if he hurt ya, if he took ya away, if I couldn't see ya ever again… that would fuckin' kill me," he confessed, running his hands through his hair and rubbing at his face. "When we're outta here I'm never lettin' no-one take ya away from me again."

Daryl glanced over at her, gently reaching out to stroke a few flyaway strands of hair from her face with his fingertips before running them gently over the scar at her temple. Anna turned her face to look at him and felt her heart soar as she found the same happiness and hope staring back at her as she'd seen the night they'd decided to make a go of it. The night she'd been taken, and this whole long nightmare had started.

"Ya wanna tell me what happened?" he asked softly, subtly trying to adjust his aching cock as they both shuffled around to face each other.

Anna smiled at him and nodded, swallowing thickly. "My head was poundin', and everythin' sounded fuzzy… kinda like a dream. When I opened my eyes and finally focused, I realized I was with a man I didn't know, he was carryin' me and talkin' to me… Next thing I remember is feelin' warm... I was layin' beside a fire. The man told me he'd found me locked in a car and that he thought I was a walker at first, nearly bashed my brains in before he realized I was wakin' up, not tryin' to eat him. He took care of me, fed me, and protected me until I was better. He was so nice, Daryl. Quiet, kind, good. He never asked me for anythin'. He just took care of me. But he never told me his name. He said he would if I told him mine, but I couldn't tell him mine because I couldn't remember it… not for a long time, not until after he was gone. I couldn't remember you, or Maggie, or anythin' that had happened. The man and I planned to stay together and travel north. He was looking for someone, a friend and his son, and I thought maybe DC would be the best chance at findin' more survivors. Better to be with someone than be on my own. But after a few weeks on the road we got separated. A herd of walkers came through our camp. We ran, and he saved me all over again, but when I looked back, he was gone. I don't know if they killed him, or if he managed to hide or get away from them, there were too many of them to see, too many of them to try to help him. So, I kept goin', I had to keep goin'."

Daryl took hold of his girl's hand and slid his fingers through hers, squeezing gently as he pulled it into his lap, feeling more tears stinging at his eyes. He desperately wanted to explain what had happened, he needed to finally tell someone, tell his Beth. He needed her to know how alone and sad and broken he'd been since the night she'd been taken, and how guilty and ashamed he now felt for abandoning her.

"That car he found ya in… we put ya there so the walkers couldn't get ya. Was only s'posed to be till we'd dealt with 'em," he explained, Anna watching him intently, noticing how pale and upset he looked, and rubbing at his hands lovingly, smiling encouragingly.

"I know you found me, Daryl. I know you must have never stopped lookin' for me. I remember standin' in the hospital corridor and seein' my family, seein' you and knowin' you'd come for me. I remember there was a shot, but then there was nothin', not until I saw the stranger," she paused a second before deciding to be more forceful. "I know you would never have left me alone if you didn't hafta. That's why I was so afraid you hadn't made it. I knew somethin' terrible must have happened to keep you all away. You came for me in Atlanta, so I knew you wouldn't have just left me."

As she spoke, Daryl let his eyes slowly drift over every perfect inch of her face. Even with the small feint scars to her cheek and forehead she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, still the most honest and kind and forgiving person he'd ever known... and all he wanted to do was hold her tight. Keep her locked up somewhere safe and never talk about any of this ever again. But she needed to know why they left, and he needed to know how she ended up here... in that man's bed, so he shuffled closer, pulling her hands to his lips and gently kissing them as she gave him the most beautiful love filled smile he'd ever seen.

"After ya got shot, I carried ya outside. Maggie and Carol checked ya, they both checked ya over a hundred times. They fuckin' swore ya were gone. The plan was gonna be the same, leave in the fire truck Abraham rolled up in. We were gonna bury ya and then head north, but the piece a' useless shit wouldn't start. And there was too many of us left, we couldn't find another ride big enough for everyone. Couldn't find nothin' that had gas. Not in the parkin' lot. Rick, Rosita, Abraham and Glenn were gonna search further out, but a second later we heard shootin', and then there was walkers comin' at us from all directions. We ran, all of us, but I couldn't keep up. I was holdin' 'em back and the herd was closin' in. They said I had to leave ya. That ya were dead, and I had to put ya down. That they weren't losin' me, too. They took ya away from me and put ya on the back seat of the first car they found. Maggie promised we'd come back and get ya when the herd passed and it was safe. That we wouldn't leave without ya. I didn't wanna do it, but they fuckin' made me… Glenn, Abraham, Rick, Tyreese, they pulled ya away from me and locked ya up like ya didn't mean shit anymore," he told her honestly.

He didn't want to upset her, but he was so fucking angry he couldn't help it. Her friends, her family had just dumped her. They'd made him dump her, too, like she was a sack of trash that was nothing more than a burden.

It had broken Daryl, knowing he'd left her dead body there, unburied and uncared for, all alone and at the mercy of walkers. But now he knew she hadn't been dead he felt even worse. He'd left his girl there and she'd been alive. He felt utterly sick, and he was filled with guilt and shame that he knew would never ever leave him, however many times she forgave him. It wouldn't matter how many times she told him she loved him and that it wasn't his fault, he would always hate himself for not being strong enough to carry her further, for not standing his ground, for not checking her body a hundred more times for signs of life, and for not being there when she woke.

"We survived. We ran, and hid, fought, but when we stopped to catch our breath, we were miles out from where we'd left ya. It was almost dark, so they took a vote to leave ya there till the mornin'. They said ya'd be okay, that tomorrow we'd bury ya somewhere pretty in the woods, Maggie was gonna choose somewhere that ya'd like, then we'd head north as planned. But when we got back to the place we'd left ya, ya'd gone. The car door was open and ya weren't there. I looked, I fuckin' searched everywhere for ya but I couldn't pick out anythin' 'cept walker tracks, and our own footprints. We searched in every direction for any sign, but nothin'. The area was destroyed from the herd, and I know they all thought that the goddamn walkers had gotten to ya and eaten ya, or you'd turned inta one of 'em. Somehow, you'd turned even though the bullet went through yer brain. They never said it, but they looked at me all sorry, like I was some fuckin' poor stray dog that needed puttin' outta its misery. When we couldn't search any more, we left. We walked north until we found an RV and a couple a' cars that would get us at least part ways to DC," he finished, wiping at his eyes and sniffing but refusing to cry anymore.

"Baby, I don't blame you. It's not your fault," she whispered lovingly as she stroked his hair back and pressed her lips into his, a soft lingering kiss that she wished she could have turned into so much more.

"I know none of you would have left me if you'd known I was alive, and I know everyone would've only done what they thought was right. Rick's always done what he thinks best for the group. I was okay, that man took care of me, and now I'm here, and you're here. We found each other in a world where it's impossible to find anythin' anymore. That's got to mean somethin'. What you told me, all the things you lived through after I was kidnapped…the Claimers, Terminus, Negan… do you think I would've survived all that? Honestly, do you think I would still be breathin'? I'm not as strong as the rest of you, I'm not good at fightin' and killin'. I would've died, or I'd have gotten others killed. Me not being there with you after Atlanta was how it was supposed to be. You hafta believe that fate and destiny wanted our paths to go separate ways for a reason," she told him, her eyes now locked with his and her fingers curled tightly into his hand.

"Jesus, I bet ya still believe there's good people left out there, too!" he teased, his body shuddering as he exhaled properly for the first time in minutes, wrapping his arm around Anna's waist and pulling her close.

"There are! Wasn't the man that saved my life a good man? What about Aaron and the people at Alexandria? Jesus, The Hilltop? They're good people, Daryl. They helped you, they helped us when we needed it. I'm not so stupid I don't know there's plenty of bad people out there, all around us in this place, too. There's always been bad people, but there'll always be good ones, too. It's just not as easy to tell them apart these days. You hafta have a little faith is all."

"I had faith, I thought I found people I could help, good people… Dwight and Sherry. I was gonna give them a chance. I asked them the questions. I wanted to try and be the man ya believed I was, so I asked them the fuckin' questions. They just threw 'em back in my face. They took my bike, my bow, my clothes. Dwight killed my friend, he shot me, then he fuckin' tortured me," Daryl explained angrily, but with more than a hint of sadness at knowing the trust and the faith that she'd inspired him to put into others had been shattered so badly.

"You don't think I'm angry, too? When I saw him wearin' your things and holdin' your crossbow yesterday I felt like killin' him. I felt like beatin' him until he told me what he'd done to you, explained where he'd gotten your things. But then all I could feel was pity and sadness. I don't think he's a bad man, Daryl. He's just empty inside. Negan's broken him, and I think he wishes he was the man that Negan didn't break, the man that didn't sell himself out, the man that still has principles, the man that wants to help people, and the man that holds onto the good inside himself despite the bad all around him. He wishes he was you, Daryl," she told him.

"Just how much damage did that bullet do when it hit yer head, huh?" he asked jokingly, feeling his heart healing just a little bit as her words soothed his soul like a loving balm.

Anna pulled back from the arm wrapped around her and frowned at him.

"Whatever it did, it made me understand that good and bad isn't as clear cut as I always believed it was. I don't think anyone's only bad, or only good, or at least, the things they do aren't only good, or only bad. The reason we do those bad things is what matters. Dwight does what he does to keep Sherry safe. I understand it. It doesn't make it right, but it doesn't make him evil, it makes what he does forgivable. But Negan is evil. He does what he does for fun, he does it for himself, to become powerful, and because he's a sick fuckin' sociopath. Negan takes advantage of the weak and the vulnerable because he can, and because no-one has ever stopped him. I don't wanna be weak anymore, Daryl, I wanna stop him," she told him angrily, her eyes burning into her mans with a renewed sense of determination.

"Ya ain't weak, baby, ya ain't never been weak," he countered softly, "and we will stop him. I swear."

As they looked at one another, as the silence of the room echoed in their ears, Daryl realized he needed to say sorry, and he needed to reassure her she'd never have to go back to that depraved maniac ever again. But he knew the latter would've been a lie, and the former would've meant nothing. Him being sorry didn't change shit, and however many times he said it, it wouldn't get them out of here.

So, instead of talking, he did something he knew he shouldn't have. He kissed her again. He kissed her until they couldn't breathe, until her lips were red and swollen and her moans were vibrating beautifully through his body making his cock was even harder than it had been before.

He knew he should stop, pull away. But fuck it, he couldn't stop. He wanted her so bad, all of her, and just as he was about to lift her back into his lap and pick up from where he'd stopped her before, a little ball of black fur appeared out of nowhere and launched itself into the tiny gap between them, almost giving Daryl a damn heart attack. "Shit, what the fuck? That's a cat, Anna," he stated as he fell back against the cushions.

"It's only Felix. He's mine. He's friendly… unless he just decided he doesn't like this strange man touchin' his mommy," she gasped, giggling at the expression on both Daryl's and Felix's face. Daryl looked like he was about to burst open from frustration - literally burst open by the look of the bulge in his pants - and Anna was pretty sure if he'd had his crossbow, he would've shot the unwanted intruder without question. Felix looked as smug as a cat could look, climbing into his momma's lap, purring loudly and padding up and down victoriously as he swished his tail and turned his head to look at Daryl, with what could only be described as a smirk on his face.

"Only Felix? Only ya could have a pet in the apocalypse," he chuckled, now fussing the kitten behind his ears with one hand and cupping Anna's chin with his other, and being rewarded with a tiny moan from Anna and an accepting nudge of the head from Felix.

"He was a present from Negan, so I don't get lonely when he's not here, but just like me, Felix hates the ass," she explained in a whisper, tilting her head and closing her eyes briefly as she enjoyed the touch of Daryl's skin on hers. "Uhmm, he definitely likes you though," Anna said as she watched Felix climb out of her lap and into Daryl's.

"Cat's got taste is all." The archer looked down to see a ball of black fur occupying the place in his lap that he'd been hoping a certain blonde would be filling by now. Although Felix really had done him a favor. Now he was thinking with his head instead of his dick, Daryl knew he couldn't have carried on touching her, not now, not here.

As he thought about the complete craziness of Negan, the man that terrorized kids and women, smashed in skulls and talked to a goddamn bat, giving anyone presents, his mind started to wander to darker territory. It started to imagine him with Anna; touching her, kissing her, fucking her… talking to her, giving her presents... and it seemed wrong…

"He give ya lots a' presents? Does he… I know ya said he ain't never hurt ya, but did ya say that 'cause ya thought that's what I needed to hear? Does he give ya presents 'cause he forces ya to… do stuff?" he asked as he dropped his hand from her face, fussing the cat as a distraction and dipping his head so he didn't have to look at her.

"No, I swear he's never laid a hand on me in that way, he's never even been rough with me when we… you know," she answered, whispering the last words in shame. "I… I never told you what happened after I got separated from that stranger… how I met Negan. I want to explain, I need you to know how it was. That if I could go back, I'd do it differently." Anna leaned forward and dipped her head, cupping his chin and making him look at her as she smiled at him, stroking her thumb over his lips.

"After I lost that man, I carried on heading north. I walked for days, I found a couple of cars along the way that I could get a few miles out of, but I started to feel sick. I wasn't eatin' much, or sleepin', I guess I got weak. I must've passed out and hit my head real bad because I cut it open. But this time when I came around I could remember things. My name, you, Maggie, the group, the prison, the hospital. I got my memory back. But I wished I hadn't, because it just hurt too much to think about it all. To think about you and why you weren't with me. I found a house to stay in for a few days and got myself well enough to travel. So, I spent a while longer on the road, but I still hadn't seen another livin' person since that man. I gave up believin' I ever would. I kept movin'. But I was eatin' and sleepin' less and less, I could feel myself disappearin', but I was okay with that. I was okay with dyin' because what I had wasn't livin'. It wasn't even survivin'. It was just a never endin' emptiness with no light at the end of the tunnel. The last thing I remember is my legs givin' way and fallin' to the ground. It was nice, nothin' hurt anymore, I thought I was finally gonna get to see Daddy and Mom, and all the others… maybe even you, if you somehow hadn't made it. But then I was awake again, or I thought I was awake. I was laid in a bed, in the prettiest room I'd ever seen. It was bright and light and quiet, and I thought it must've been heaven, until I heard a voice, felt fingers touchin' my cheek." Anna stopped, letting out a deep long sigh as she lifted Felix from Daryl's lap and put him onto the floor.

"Hey, s'okay, ya don't hafta tell me anythin' else," Daryl told her softly as he reached out to touch her shoulder, squeezing his fingers into the softest skin he'd ever touched.

"I want to. I want you to understand. I need you to forgive me."

"Ya ain't done nothin' that needs forgivin'. Nothin' ya can't come back from. We're gonna be okay," he told her firmly, sliding his fingers up along the nape of her neck and kissing her forehead.

Anna shuffled around, laying herself down until her head was resting in his lap and she was staring up at him, her fingers linked with his as his other hand stroked softly and rhythmically over her scalp.

"I told the man my name was Anna Dixon. I needed to leave my past behind. Not because I wanted to, but because I knew I was never gettin' it back. This was goin' to be my fresh start, but I couldn't quite let go of you, that's why I used your name. You're not mad are you?" she asked hesitantly, her big blue eyes flicking around his nervously.

Daryl slowly shook his head, but he couldn't stop his eyes from lighting up. "Nah, it suits ya," he told her, unable to stop the happiness he was feeling from reaching his face, and unable to stop himself from sayin' somethin' he promised her he wouldn't. He bent down until his smiling mouth was barely touching the shell of her ear. "I like Beth Dixon more," he mouthed, the sound nothing more than a soft breeze of warm air rushing across her skin, setting her insides on fire and leaving her skin awash with goose bumps.

Anna looked at him, her wide eyes turning dark as her fingers squeezed into his, her teeth biting down into her lower lip in an effort to stop herself from saying or doing something stupid again.

"Negan took care of me, he made me better in almost every way. He was sweet and funny and kind, he was attractive in his own way. He made me believe there was a future, there were good things still left in the world. He gave me everythin', and I knew I owed him. I knew he liked me, that he wanted to… you know. And I wanted to give him somethin', repay him, I don't know… give him a chance, maybe try to start over with someone that seemed to love me, in a place that was safe. I know I was stupid and naive, but I never knew what he was. I swear I never knew the things he'd done, who he was. It was too late by the time I did know, because I'd already slept with him. That made me his. Forever. That's how it works with him. Daryl, we're not married, not in any proper real legal way. It's all in his head. I mean, Sherry is still married to Dwight. It doesn't end because Negan took her and told everyone she'd married to him now. But I do belong to him, and he thinks as long as he gives me pretty things, says nice things, takes care of me, then I should be happy," she told him, her words filled with regret and sadness.

Daryl carried on stroking her hair, his fingers playing in it to distract himself from the anger and rage that was threatening to erupt from inside him. Not anger and rage towards Anna, but towards _him_. That fucking asshole Negan, the man that had taken Daryl's girl and broken her. Made her feel, and think, and do things that she never would have without his sick twisted mind games messing with her already fractured mind. A mind that was fractured because she'd been abandoned by him, by all of her family.

"Ya wanna get outta here?" he asked suddenly to take his mind away from it's current course, lifting Anna off his legs and sitting her back up.

"Yeah, ya know I do," she told him in a panic, looking at him in confusion.

Daryl grabbed her face, and rolled his eyes. "I mean this room," he clarified, rubbing his nose against hers and letting a low groan rumble out into the quietness of the room as she ran her fingernails the length of his thighs.

"Ain't ya allowed to show me around? Maybe we can figure out a plan to get outta here, work out how to keep Negan away from ya till we do. And I need some fresh air, I ain't seen daylight for more than thirty seconds since I got here." Daryl sucked in a breath, closing his eyes for a second, and gnawing into his lower lip as he tried to ignore the feel of her hands moving over his thighs.

"Mmmm. Okay. But only if ya promise you'll see the doctor. I wanna know you're okay, that you're not gonna keel over on me," she teased.

"I ain't goin' anywhere without ya ever again," he told her, his eyes open and his face serious now as he rubbed his thumb along her jaw. "I love ya, Anna Dixon."

Anna stopped moving her hands and let her eyes lock with his, feeling her heart banging into her ribs and somehow knowing his was doing the exact same thing. "I love you, too," she replied. "I know he's gonna come back later, and I know I'm gonna hafta pretend I'm in love with him for a while longer, but if I know you're safe, if I know you're waitin' for me, I'll do it."

Daryl pulled her face into his shoulder, pressing his mouth into the top of her head. "I know ya will. I don't want ya to, and I don't wanna think about it, but I'll be waitin', I'm always gonna be waitin', 'cause yer my girl."


End file.
